De oscuridad a Sol
by Mnica Snape
Summary: Hermione debe estudiar junto a Severus Snape para poder afrontar la crisis de pocionistas del Mundo Mágico. ¿Qué podrá pasar en el proceso?
1. Contrato de Trabajo

_**De oscuridad a Sol.**_

Disclaimer: nada de esto es mío, como todos sabemos esto es de J.K. Rowling, yo solo le pongo imaginación y los posibles personajes que no sean de ella me pertenecen solo a mí… En español entendible, no me demanden.

_**INICIO DEL CAPÍTULO.**_

Era nuestro último año juntos en Hogwarts, estábamos en el castillo tratando de organizar nuestra vida normal después de que Harry hubiera vencido a Voldemort, teníamos que lidiar con los traumas que nos había dejado la guerra, de todos los mortífagos que habían quedado vivos después de finalizado todo y que querían vernos muertos, toda la comunidad mágica estaba tratando de recompensarnos y odiábamos que trataran de hacerlo.

Harry había recibido personalmente una carta del ministro Kingsley asegurándole que tendría un puesto en el escuadrón oscuro de aurores, una organización secreta del ministerio encargada de perseguir y encarcelar a los mortífagos que quedaron vivos o que seguían atormentando a los magos en sus hogares, él aceptó gustoso el puesto pero lo pensaba por el pequeño Teddy Lupin que tras de la guerra sus padres murieron a manos de los seguidores de Voldemort y Harry era el encargado legal de el niño, él solo esperaba salir de Hogwarts para darle la vida a su ahijado que él no había podido tener.

Ron y yo habíamos tratado de salvar nuestra relación, él estaba más ocupado sanando sus heridas de guerra y de lucir bien para las portadas de las revistas mágicas que en tratar de reconstruir una vida normal, había recibido una carta de los Chudley Cannons asegurándole el puesto de guardián principal en parte por sus habilidades y en parte por su fama y su nueva novia, Luna Lovegood, estaba completamente feliz por él, se veía que sería feliz con todo eso, yo trataba de lidiar con él y encontrando a mis padres para devolverles la memoria, al hacerlo y ver que la vida era normal otra vez decidimos mejor quedar como amigos.

Yo trataba de sacar este último año con todas las responsabilidades que teníamos, antes de que empezara los tres habíamos recibido una carta del director, Severus Snape, Harry y Ron eran los prefectos de séptimo año de Gryffindor, eso les daba la potestad de quitar puntos de cualquier casa pero al abrir mi carta vi que el director enviaba la insignia de Premio Anual con una pequeña carta felicitándome y también indicaba que el otro Premio Anual era Draco Malfoy.

FLASHBACK

- ¿Qué?- gritó Ron al enterarse, después de la guerra estuvimos en La Madriguera descansando- Ese hurón no merece ese puesto.

- Pero el director así lo decidió- respondí serenamente.

- Él debería estar muerto, yo no lo aceptaré como director.

- Lo harás Ronald Weasley- intervino entrando a la cocina la señora Weasley, gracias a él ustedes tres están vivos hoy- el pelirrojo solo asintió.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Sonreí al recordar esa pequeña conversación de eso ya habían pasado varios meses, estaba sentada en un sillón que daba a una gran chimenea de la Torre de Premios Anuales, era un espacio bastante amplio que teníamos para estar Draco y yo tranquilos, se entraba por medio de un cuadro que nos pedía una contraseña, cada habitación era resguardada a su vez por otro cuadro con la forma del escudo de la casa perteneciente que también nos pedía santo y seña porque los fundadores sabían que en algún momento llegarían a estar un Gryffindor y un Slytherin juntos y trataban de darnos una mayor seguridad, esos cuadros daban paso a una escalera de caracol que nos llevaba a la habitación, ambas según el director eran iguales, eran habitaciones hexagonales que tenían una ventana dando hacia algún punto del bosque prohibido, en el centro había una cama adornada con cuatro postes que sostenían cortinas rojas, mi cama tenía una sábana gruesa rojo con dorado pero imaginaba que las de Draco eran del color de su casa, había un baúl bastante grande para guardar todo lo del colegio y en la pared se encontraba un gran armario de cedro para nuestra ropa, las paredes estaban pintadas en un rosa pálido y el piso era de piedra, había un pequeño estante que supe que McGonagall había colocado para poder guardar los libros que quisiera en ellos y por último había una pequeña chimenea para poder tener calor en invierno; había otra puerta que daba a un baño el cual era completamente blanco, no había nada que envidiarle al baño de los prefectos, tenía varios estantes con productos para el agua, había una tina blanca bastante grande para bañarse, estaba decorada con flores naturales pero hechizadas para no morir nunca.

Recordé que tenía una tarea de pociones, el director había tenido que impartir esas clases mientras encontraba el sustituto ideal para el puesto, caminé hacia la biblioteca para buscar el libro que necesitaba, llegué con Madame Prince y encontré lo que estaba buscando, empecé mi redacción pero un ave interrumpió mi trabajo.

- Fawkes- susurré bajo para que la bibliotecaria no se molestara, ese fénix había pasado a ser propiedad del profesor Snape desde que Albus Dumbledore muriera hace dos años, tomé la carta que traía en mis manos y la leí.

_**Señorita Granger:**_

_**Necesito que se presente urgentemente en mi despacho. **_

_**S.S**_

_**Posdata. laboro itaque pax (N/A: trabajo y paz)**_

Salí de la biblioteca y me dirigí directamente hacia la gárgola que protegía la entrada al despacho del director, dije la contraseña y entré, toqué la puerta y escuché un suave –adelante Granger- abrí la puerta y me dirigí hasta el asiento que él me señalaba frente a su escritorio.

- Buenos días profesor- le dije y sonreí suavemente.

- Buenos días- respondió toscamente- necesito hablar con usted de algo bastante importante y necesito que ponga atención a ello.

- Sí señor- asentí.

- ¿Usted todavía no se ha decidido por algún trabajo después de Hogwarts?- no se iba con rodeos.

- No señor- respondí sinceramente, habían llegado muchas cartas pidiéndome que trabajara para ciertos hospitales de sanadores y medimagos también para jefe de laboratorio de pociones en el Ministerio de Magia pero ninguno me atraía realmente como para aceptarlos.

- ¿Y cómo qué carrera le gustaría?- preguntó y se sentó en su silla.

- No sé profesor- sonreí, habíamos estado tanto tiempo en guerra que no había pensado en eso.

- Señorita, ¿cuál es su materia favorita?- preguntó, lo miré como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza y tuviera las manos palmeadas.

- Pociones señor- eso nadie lo sabía porque como todo buen Gryffindor detestábamos al profesor.

- ¿Y por qué?- empecé a extrañarme de ese interrogatorio.

- Porque las pociones son fascinantes- respondí con sinceridad- en un laboratorio o enseñando a alguien algún tipo de nueva poción me fascina señor- me avergoncé por haberme dejado llevar por la emoción.

- Así que le gusta la Cátedra Mágica- asentí- señorita, ¿a usted no le gustaría ser profesora de pociones?- preguntó completamente serio.

- E e este se se señor- empecé a titubear con la rapidez de su pregunta- n n no sabría de de decirle.

- Aquí hay un contrato de trabajo como los que ha recibido de los hospitales- lo miré sin comprender como sabía eso- sé que muchos hospitales están deseosos de tenerla en sus filas pero yo también- asentí pidiéndole que siguiera- me he quedado sin ningún profesor para esa asignatura y todos los candidatos no están en Inglaterra, salieron de vacaciones por dos años o más y ni siquiera el Ministro puede conseguir a alguien en ese puesto, necesito a alguien en quien pueda confiar para darle ese cargo y hablé con todos los profesores y me recomendaron que le pidiera a usted que se hiciera cargo de ese puesto.

- ¿Y usted por qué está impartiendo esas clases este año?- pregunté con curiosidad.

- Porque no pude conseguir un reemplazo Granger-dijo tratando de mantener la paciencia por la pregunta- Va a aceptar- me apremió a leer el contrato.

- Señor, pero yo no sé lo suficiente de pociones para enseñarlas a nadie- recordé- necesitaría estudiarlas.

- Para eso yo le daré clases particulares- dijo como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo- por todo lo que queda del año usted sería mi estudiante de pociones particulares y aquí está el horario de sus lecciones y de las clases que tomaría conmigo si acepta el puesto para empezar el otro año- me tendió otro papel, era un horario bastante ajustado que dejaba poco tiempo libre pero bastante para estudiar pociones.

- Pero las clases del otro año interferirían con mis estudios en la Escuela de Pociones Superior- dije recordando los estudios después del colegio.

- Ya hablé con el director del lugar señorita, él me dijo que si le enseñaba yo directamente este año pociones avanzadas de estudios superiores él le haría una prueba evaluando sus conocimientos y otorgándole el título como profesional en ello- sonreí, todo lo tenía planeado y eso me dejaba muy pocas opciones de decirle que no, había sido bastante Slytherin al acorralarme, leí el contrato que indicaba la paga, el lugar de trabajo y la cantidad de horas que trabajaría- empezaré a pagarle cuando empiece a llevar lecciones conmigo.

- Está bien señor- firmé tranquilamente- ¿cuándo empezamos?

- Mañana mismo- le iré a decir a Minerva que usted aceptó, quédese aquí un momento- asentí y él entró en una puerta que creí eran sus habitaciones privadas.

Observé un momento el lugar donde estaba, el director anterior tenía muchas decoraciones pero Snape mantenía lo mínimo, unos estantes llenos de libros, el sombrero seleccionador, un lugar donde Fawkes dormía y los cuadros de los antiguos directores.

- Señorita Granger- me dijo el cuadro de Albus Dumbledore- felicidades por el empleo.

- Gracias señor- respondí tranquilamente.

Severus Snape salió de la puerta donde minutos antes había entrado y me señaló la puerta.

- Puede irse, mañana la veré en las mazmorras después de su última clase como lo indica el horario.

- Sí señor, hasta mañana- me despedí y salí.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO.**

_**Hey ¿qué tal? Aquí estoy con una nueva historia esperando a que les guste…**_

_**Hagamos cálculos, si reciben las cartas de Hogwarts un mes antes de que empiecen las clases y ella dijo que habían pasado tres meses significa que tenían dos en Hogwarts, el único mes de vacaciones es julio así que a Herms le quedan mas o menos 7 meses con él en el laboratorio… Imagínense que podría pasar en ese lugar solos los dos, ja ja ja…**_

_**Besos a todas, espero sus reviews.**_

_**Mnica Snape. **_


	2. Primera Clase

Cap 2.

- Sí señor, hasta mañana- me despedí y salí.

INICIO DEL CAPÍTULO

Caminé directamente hacia la Torre de los Premios Anuales, subí hacia mi habitación y dejé los deberes sobre el baúl para no olvidarlos al día siguiente, tomé entre mis manos la copia del contrato y mi nuevo horario, el horario me hacía trabajar hasta la hora del toque de queda, alrededor de las once y tenía que estar despierta alrededor de las siete de la mañana para las clases regulares, todo el sábado tendría que estar con él y la mañana del domingo pero recordaba que los estudios superiores de pociones llevaban aproximadamente unos tres años en terminarlos y tendría la oportunidad de hacerlos en uno con el profesor Snape (N/A: ¿alguien puede hacer eso con derecho?) necesitaría toda la ayuda posible para pasar ese año con las mejores notas pero sonreí, las había pasado peores.

Bajé hacia el Gran Comedor, el almuerzo estaba servido y necesitaba hablar con los chicos para darles a conocer la noticia, al entrar al lugar lo primero que vi fue al director entrar por la otra puerta, busqué con la mirada a los chicos y los encontré hablando en la parte más lejana de la mesa de Gryffindor, corrí hacia ellos y me senté a su lado, ambos me sonrieron y empezamos a comer.

- Muchachos- los llamé- tengo algo que decirles.

- ¿Es sobre tu novio?- preguntó Ron tratando de hacer un chiste.

- No es gracioso Ron- contestamos el azabache y yo al mismo tiempo.

- Es acerca de mi nuevo trabajo- dije tratando de cambiar de tema.

- ¿Tienes trabajo?- dijo alegre Harry- felicidades- me abrazó- ¿de qué se trata?

- Seré profesora de pociones el próximo año aquí- les conté toda la charla que había tenido con el director en su despacho, Harry estaba muy feliz por mí mientras que Ron estaba preocupado.

- ¿Te pasa algo Ron?- pregunté al ver que no reaccionaba con nada de lo que decía.

- No tendrás tiempo para nada- contestó- serás feliz como pocionista pero sin nadie que te ame- vi como empezaba a enojarme al igual que Harry- serás una vieja solterona completamente sola si te dedicas a eso.

- Podré con ambas cosas- respondí tratando de calmar la situación.

- No podrás Hermione- dijo volviéndome a ver seriamente- llegarás a ser tan amargada como lo es Severus Snape o peor que ella.

- ¡Ya cállate Ron!- dijo Harry bastante serio, sabía que no necesitaba mucho para perder el control- Deja de decir estupideces.

- No son estupideces Harry- respondió él- si ella es así hoy trata de imaginarla dentro de varios años, completamente aburrida.

Harry sacó su varita y lanzó a Ron varios metros al aire hasta caer detrás de la mesa de Slytherin, todos voltearon a ver y Snape con McGonagall sacaron sus varitas, saqué la mía del bolsillo y apunté donde estaba Ron tratando de levantarse, el pelirrojo lanzó un hechizo pero la profesora McGonagall y yo conjuramos un hechizo protector sobre Harry, el director lanzó un expelliarmus sobre la varita de Ron.

- ¿A ustedes qué les pasa?- gritó completamente enojada la profesora McGonagall- Ambos a mi despacho ya- Harry y Ron caminaron hacia ella.

Terminé de comer bastante enojada con lo que el pelirrojo, subí hasta la Torre y caí pesadamente en uno de los tres sillones cafés de la habitación, sentí como las lágrimas empezaban a formarse en mis ojos pero no iba a llorar por él y menos por su opinión, encendí la chimenea y crucé mis brazos estábamos a principios de noviembre y las temperaturas empezaban a bajar gradualmente, escuché como el cuadro dejaba pasar a alguien, observé como Draco Malfoy entraba y se sentaba rápidamente en el sillón al lado mío, puso sus manos sobre su rostro y lo vi convulsionar suavemente, Draco estaba llorando.

- Malfoy- hablé suavemente y me acerqué a él- ¿qué te pasa?

- Nada Granger, déjame solo- contestó tratando de controlarse, puse mis manos sobre las suyas y las bajé para dejar al descubierto su rostro.

Sus ojos grises estaban envueltos en lágrimas que caían descontroladas, su rostro estaba completamente enrojecido y sus cabellos caían desordenados sobre él.

- No me iré- dije y sentí como me abrazaba y lloraba más fuerte.

El Slytherin y yo jamás habíamos tenido ningún tipo de relación cordial, antes de la guerra nos insultábamos cada vez que lográbamos vernos y después de la guerra solamente nos saludábamos por nuestros apellidos pero al ver a ese hombre completamente indefenso en mis brazos no pude sentir nada más que la tristeza que él transmitía, acaricié su cabello y lo dejé llorar tranquilamente, al ser lo que pareció una media hora me soltó y miró al suelo.

- ¿Qué pasó Draco?- traté de hacerle entrar en confianza.

- Mis padres- dijo con la voz completamente quebrada, empezó a llorar más fuertemente y se abrazó a mi estómago, puso su cabeza en mis piernas y se colocó en posición fetal, su llanto estaba completamente lleno de dolor- los mataron- logró decirme entre las lágrimas, sentí como el aire se me iba del cuerpo al saber el por qué de ello, había vivido varios meses sin los míos pero no podía imaginar el dolor de él al saber que no los volvería a tener nunca más, empezó a calmarse y vi como sus ojos se cerraban suavemente, cayó dormido en el lugar y traté de quedarme lo suficientemente quieta para no despertarlo.

- Malfoy- el cuadro se abría dejando entrar al director, Draco se incorporaba y trataba de limpiarse la cara para salir- haga una maleta que tiene que salir ya mismo hacia su casa- él se levantó pero antes de entrar al cuadro de su habitación se devolvió y me lanzó una tímida sonrisa, le devolví el gesto y me incorporé.

Me dirigí hacia mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa, la que tenía puesta estaba llena de lágrimas, opté por un sencillo conjunto de jeans y una blusa blanca manga larga, pasé el resto del día encerrada en la habitación.

_**Al día siguiente.**_

Desperté con el ruido del reloj despertador, entré al baño y salí a desayunar, supe que Draco se había ido en la noche para hacer los preparativos para el entierro de sus padres, Harry estaba desayunando solo y se veía bastante molesto, me acerqué a él para desayunar.

- Por culpa de él tengo un mes de castigo con McGonagall- dijo completamente serio- los puso igual que tu horario para hacerme la vida imposible- estaba furioso- ¿cuándo tendré tiempo para el quidditch?- hizo un mohín infantil.

- Los domingos en la tarde- sonreí dándole ánimos.

- Muchachos- se acercó Ron y se notaba bastante arrepentido- perdónenme por lo de ayer, no quise arruinarte el día Herms pero tenía miedo que te dedicaras más a tu carrera que a mí, a nosotros como amigos, si Harry no me hubiera hechizado hubiese seguido diciendo más estupideces de las que dije, Hermione- volteó a verme- ¿me perdonas?

- Sí- contesté, aunque todavía estaba enojada sabía que había sentido él porque yo había sentido lo mismo al saber que los tres tomaríamos rumbos completamente diferentes.

- ¿Puedo desayunar con ustedes?- miró a Harry preguntándole a él.

- Hazlo- el azabache seguía molesto pero no tuvo otra opción más que hacerlo.

- ¿Te castigaron?- pregunté tratando de amenizar el ambiente.

- Sí- dijo él mientras metía una tostada entera a su boca- tengo que limpiar el castillo junto a Filch por dos meses todos los días, McGonagall estaba furiosa con los dos, realmente parecía que iba a explotar- Harry que aunque trató de no hacerlo estalló en risas, ambos con ese sencillo gesto se reconciliaron.

Fuimos ese día de clase en clase hasta llegar a las dos últimas horas de transformaciones con McGonagall, realmente como dijeron los muchachos estaba a punto de echar chispas cada vez que veía a alguno de los dos, los ignoró con la misma gracia del profesor Snape en pociones, al terminar la clase la profesora se acercó a nosotros.

- Potter, lo espero dentro de cinco minutos- lo volvió a ver directamente- vaya deje sus útiles y regresa.

- Sí señora- respondió Harry asustado por la manera de ella de dirigirse a él.

- Weasley, el conserje lo está esperando para que le ayude a limpiar de la manera muggle, las mismas indicaciones de Potter van para usted.

- Sí señora- dijo y terminó de meter sus pergaminos al bolso.

Ellos salieron hacia la Sala Común y yo para la torre de Premios Anuales, dejé mis cosas y me apresuré a llegar a las mazmorras, corrí para llegar a tiempo a las clases con él.

Llegué justamente a tiempo y entré, en el salón solo había una silla, una mesa y una pizarra al frente, había un libro enorme en la mesa y un tintero con la pluma dentro.

- Ese libro es el que vamos a usar- di un respingo al sentirlo detrás de mí, me había asustado- es el que usan en los estudios superiores y es un buen resumen de tres años de enseñanza más los siete del colegio aunque espero que su cerebro sabelotodo recuerde las cosas que he tratado de enseñarle todo este tiempo- avanzó hasta la pizarra- ¿qué espera, una invitación por escrito? Siéntese- lo seguí y me senté en la silla, abrí el pesado volumen y vi la primera unidad.

- Ahora empezaremos con los usos de las pociones…- empezó la Cátedra.

Pasaron alrededor de dos horas antes de que él parara un momento, empecé a preguntarle todo en lo que tenía dudas, él respondió tranquilamente a todas ellas.

- Profesor- le llamé suavemente, él volteó a verme- no deberíamos bajar a cenar- miró su reloj y se sorprendió, eran alrededor de las siete y era hora de hacerlo.

- Cenaremos aquí, no puedo perder tiempo bajando y volviendo a subir- me dijo.

Llamó a un elfo y le ordenó traer parte de la cena al lugar, agrandó la mesa y convirtió la pizarra en otra silla, se sentó y el elfo regresó- Gracias- murmuré al pequeño animal el cual me sonrió, el director miró extrañado la escena pero no la interrumpió, él tenía unos perfectos modales en la mesa, comía despacio pero constante, mantenía una recta postura, noté que tenía una rectitud impecable, sonreí al notar eso porque aún con siete años de verlo todos los días en el Gran Comedor eso pasó imperceptible a mis ojos.

Terminamos de cenar y seguimos con las clases teóricas de ese día, al ser las once de la noche un pequeño ruido se escuchó y al volver a ver era una lechuza con un mensaje, el profesor la tomó y la leyó, al hacerlo curvó sus labios hacia un lado como en una muy pequeña sonrisa.

- Granger, ¿qué me ve?- preguntó al darse cuenta que todavía seguía ahí- puede irse ya, mañana a la misma hora aquí.

- Sí señor- respondí y salí.

Caminé hacia la Torre de Premios Anuales procurando evitar a los prefectos Slytherin, no porque pudieran quitarme puntos porque no podían si no para evitar problemas, ya suficiente teníamos con Ron y Harry castigados como para estarlo yo también, llegué a la pequeña Sala Común de mi destino y encontré una pequeña caja en un sillón, me acerqué y leí.

_**Hermione.**_

_**Gracias por lo de ayer, te pediría que no lo mencionaras a nadie y esto es para ti.**_

_**Draco Malfoy.**_

Abrí la caja y reí al ver el contenido, un collar de plata con un dije hecho de esmeralda en forma de dragón, la tomé entre mis manos y revisé que no tuviera ningún hechizo, lo coloqué de nuevo en su lugar y me acosté a dormir, ese día había sido largo y tendría que despertar temprano al día siguiente.

_**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO.**_

_**¿Qué les pareció? A mí me gustó porque recibir clases particulares con Severus Snape debe ser riquísimo ja ja…**_

_**Este cap muestra también el inicio de una amistad entre el rubio platino y la castaña, me dio tanta lástima escribir esa situación en él…**_

_**Espero sus reviews, besos y pura vida.**_

_**Mnica Snape.**_


	3. Nathalie

Cap 3.

Abrí la caja y reí al ver el contenido, un collar de plata con un dije hecho de esmeralda en forma de dragón, la tomé entre mis manos y revisé que no tuviera ningún hechizo, lo coloqué de nuevo en su lugar y me acosté a dormir, ese día había sido largo y tendría que despertar temprano al día siguiente.

_**INICIO DEL CAPÍTULO**_

Desperté sintiendo un presentimiento, algo iba a cambiar pero no sabía qué era, salí de la cama y me vestí rápidamente para poder bajar a desayunar, al hacerlo noté como Harry y Ron estaban a punto de caer dormidos en el café.

- Hola muchachos- dije y tomé una tostada para empezar a desayunar- ¿Ron, no vas a comer?- el pelirrojo tenía su comida intacta.

- Tengo mucho sueño Herms, anoche a Filch se le olvidó hasta que hora era el castigo y se pasó un par de horas.

- Harry- dije y agarré su café- te lo vas a echar encima.

- McGonagall tiene mucho papeleo atrasado Hermione- explicó- se me va a caer la mano por el trabajo, ni los castigos con Snape son tan crueles como los de ella.

- Pero vamos chicos, ya les falta menos tiempo.

- Solo faltan 29 días Herms, ya casi terminamos- dijo con sarcasmo Harry.

Salimos a clases, las primeras dos horas eran de pociones, la primera era teórica y la segunda práctica, como en casi todas las lecciones Neville cometió un pequeño error al confundir más de un ingrediente en la poción, por más que Harry y yo intentamos corregir todo el desastre ya era muy tarde para esa poción, ella explotó llenándonos a todos de una sustancia azul viscoso bastante apestoso.

- Lombotton- gritó el profesor completamente furioso- limpie este desastre inmediatamente, 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor- Neville trataba de respirar mientras veía todo lo que tenía que limpiar, el director Snape tenía el rostro completamente rojo de la furia y nosotros nos limpiábamos con la varita el desastre en la ropa.

Parte de la poción había caído en las nuestras y así era imposible seguirlas haciendo, el profesor que parecía a punto de sufrir un ataque nos dio libre la siguiente media hora ya que nada hacíamos dentro del salón, empezamos a salir pero una voz me detuvo.

- Señorita Granger- me llamó el profesor- quédese un momento.

- Sí señor- respondí y volví a ver a los muchachos- los veo en DCAO.

Caminé hasta donde estaba él, con la varita el profesor atrajo parte de la sustancia que Neville había hecho explotar y la puso en un pequeño frasco.

- Tenga- me lo dio- aquí hay un caldero limpio, ahora necesito que averigüe qué ingredientes posee esto.

Empecé a trabajar en lo que él me pidió, al pasar veinte minutos tenía la lista de todos los ingredientes con los que había sido formada esa sustancia, el profesor se acercó y la revisó minuciosamente además de revisar el caldero donde había logrado separar todos los ingredientes, tomó varios frasco y colocó en cada uno cada sustancia.

- Esto es ahora sus deberes de pociones, puede no hacer la redacción que les pedí si quiere- dijo y me sorprendí- usted estudiará pociones más prácticamente que cualquiera de sus compañeros además, este es el primer examen que les hacen en la Universidad de Estudios Superiores de Pociones y usted acaba de aprobarlo satisfactoriamente- dijo y compuso una mirada más seria- Se puede retirar.

Caminé hasta llegar al aula de DCAO, Charlie Weasley había decidido tomar un año sabático de los dragones y dedicarse a la enseñanza en Hogwarts, aunque el director no lo apreciaba mucho decidió que era mejor tenerlo como profesor ese año antes de que volvieran a enviar a Dolores Umbridge al lugar, las clases con él eran bastante entretenidas para algunos porque siempre nos ponía a practicar las cosas más esenciales de una batalla y eso era un avance para todos los que no habían participado en la guerra pero para nosotros tres era repetitivo de lo que vivimos pero para no contradecirlo ni restarle puntos a nuestra casa terminamos todos los ejercicios antes de tiempo.

- Entonces Snape te dijo eso- me dijo Harry después de haberles contado todo lo que había pasado en la media hora que no estuve con ellos.

- Sí, ¿puedes creerlo?- le contesté completamente emocionada.

- Siempre hemos dicho que eres la más inteligente, incluso Snape.

- ¿Snape cuándo Ron?

- Cuando te dice insufrible sabelotodo- dijo el azabache y reímos.

Caminamos de lección en lección hasta terminadas las clases de ese día Harry y Ron estaban completamente decaídos porque tenían que cumplir con el castigo ese día, caminé al aula de pociones y entré.

- Hoy vamos a ver cuánto recuerda de pociones de primer año recuerda señorita- me dijo el profesor apenas entré al lugar.

Esa noche estuve haciendo un examen que el profesor había preparado para saber a qué temas tenía que ponerles más atención (N/A: una prueba diagnóstica) habían muchas cosas que recordaba gracias a que las había usado en la guerra para poder sanar a Harry o a cualquier otro que hubiéramos encontrado herido, pero habían ciertas cosas que necesitaba reforzar, el profesor al terminar yo empezó a calificar y a explicarme cada respuesta errónea; yo estaba sentada en la silla y él estaba detrás mío inclinado hacia mí, sentía como su cabello tocaba mi cuello y su olor a cedro inundó mis fosas nasales, con su mano escribía las respuestas correctas en mi pergamino y veía su perfecta caligrafía en él.

- Señorita, ¿entendió lo que le expliqué?- preguntó al terminar de escribir.

- Si señor- contesté sin tener la menor idea de lo que hablaba, había caído en su olor y no estaba segura de qué había dicho- lo repasaré hoy antes de dormir.

- Está bien- contestó extrañado pero sin hacerme ninguna otra pregunta- puede retirarse ahora- miré el reloj, faltaba una hora para las once.

- ¿Seguro profesor?

- Sí- perdió la poca paciencia que tenía- puede irse.

Caminé hacia la entrada pero al abrir la puerta encontré a una mujer de frente, era rubia platino, alta y bastante delgada, tenía un vestido verde por encima de las rodillas y unos tacones infinitos peor que si aún con ellos era más alta que yo, sonrió lascivamente hacia el interior del salón e hice una mueca de asco al verla.

- Severus- dijo ella- ¿podemos hablar?

- Aquí no Nathalie- le contestó- ¿no se iba señorita Granger?

- Sí señor- respondí- que pase una buena noche- le sonreí de la manera más hipócrita.

Caminé hacia la Torre de Premios Anuales, estaba molesta por no haber recibido la clase completa por culpa de esa mujer pero todo mi enojo desapareció al entrar y ver a Draco en el sillón de la Sala Común, me acerqué a él y vi que tenía una caja en sus manos.

- ¿Cómo seguiste Malfoy?- pregunté preocupada por él.

- Estoy bien Granger- contestó serenamente- mis padres fueron enterrados en el cementerio detrás de la casa donde reposan los demás miembros de mi familia. Esto es para ti- me tendió la caja que reposaba en sus regazos.

- Abrí y encontré un vestido negro dentro de la caja antes de preguntar Draco se me adelantó a contestar la pregunta que seguía.

- Como tradición en el baile de navidad nosotros dos debemos bailar en el baile de navidad, lo abriremos este año, después debes bailar con algún profesor del colegio o con el director la siguiente melodía y yo deberé hacerlo con alguna profesora, y por último puedes bailar con quien quieras, espero que uses eso- señaló el vestido- porque es una muestra de mi agradecimiento, me tendiste la mano para llorar cuando nadie más lo haría y menos después de todo lo que hemos pasado y como te he tratado.

- Draco, gracias- fue lo único que pude decir después de un silencio bastante incómodo- no debiste haberlo comprado.

- Te quedará estupendo y quería hacerlo- sonrió- no te voy a pedir que seas mi amiga porque sé que estoy aspirando a mucho pero ¿podríamos empezar de cero?- me tendió la mano.

- Claro que sí- sonreí y respondí a su gesto era lo más cercano a la amabilidad que había visto nunca en él y prefería llevar las cosas en paz si tenía que permanecer siete meses más a su lado.

Subí hacia mi habitación y me probé el regalo de Draco, el vestido era negro con un solo detalle blanco donde caía un profundo escote, se amarraba en la espalda y tenía que tenía completamente destapada también tenía una abertura en la parte de abajo del frente que llegaba hasta medio muslo y tenía aberturas a los costados del mismo (N/A: h tt p:/ / ve st id o sp ar a. com /wp –co nt en t/ up lo ad s/ 20 10 /11 /V es ti do s- ne gr os –de –n oc he -5 .jp g si quieren saber cual es entren aquí), lo complementaría con el collar que me había regalado hace varios días y estaría perfecto.

Pasó un mes desde ese día donde las cosas habían cambiado mucho, Draco y yo manteníamos un trato que se acercaba a la amistad, no teníamos discusiones ni malos tratos ni insultos como los años pasados y hablábamos normalmente de la mayoría de cosas, el rubio había sufrido mucho en lo que había pasado del año pero trataba de mantenerse fuerte y aparentar una rudeza que sabía era completamente falsa en él, sus "amigos" Slytherin lo habían abandonado y hasta su prometida Astoria Greengrass había cancelado su compromiso alegando que ya no lo amaba pero él mantenía su cabeza en alto y trataba de salir adelante.

Ron había aprendido a conocer más de cerca a los muggles, los compadecía después de haber limpiado varias veces el castillo entero sin varita y a Harry se le había pasado la molestia con la profesora McGonagall cuando ella empezó a dejarlo salir más temprano de los castigos para que el azabache pudiera salir con su nueva cita, Cho Chang, después de muchos años de haberla cortejado había llegado el momento de que le dijera que sí pero de una manera muy original.

FLASHBACK

Estábamos en el partido de quidditch de Ravenclaw contra Gryffindor, los buscadores eran Cho y Harry y ellos estaban buscando la snitch dorada por todo el campo, íbamos ganando 270 a 180 y solo faltaba que el capitán lograra atraparla, de un momento a otro el niño que vivió apuntó su escoba hacia el cielo y salió rápidamente hasta donde se deslumbraba una mancha dorada en el cielo, Cho al darse cuenta que él la había visto salió tras de él al estar escoba contra escoba y ella se acercó más al lado de él.

- Harry- gritó ella- saldré contigo a Hogsmeade este sábado- eso distrajo a Harry que la volvió a ver y en pleno vuelo la besó ante la mirada atónita de todos, el golpeador de Ravenclaw aprovechó para golpearlo con una blugder y dejarlo inconsciente.

Todo el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor estaban furiosos con él por haber permitido que ella lo distrajera y en la Sala Común era completamente ignorado cada vez que pasaba por algún lugar pero había podido salir con ella.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Ginny había conocido por medio de un baile de héroes de guerra a Viktor Krum, él había ayudado con todos los mortífagos que habían ido a refugiarse en su país y ahora mantenían una relación muy cercana que podía decirse era más que una amistad y ella era bastante feliz con ello.

El profesor Snape y yo habíamos tenido una relación bastante tranquila esos 30 días, él al ver que estando solos los sarcasmos no eran tan divertidos dejó ese trato para cuando estuviéramos en clases, habíamos avanzado lo suficiente para poder pasar a las pociones directamente, teníamos la costumbre que él preguntaba primero acerca de lo que yo sabía y después de eso empezábamos a hacerla, era bastante satisfactorio trabajar con él.

Ese día desperté más temprano de costumbre, era lunes y necesitaba descansar más pero tenía que hablar con el profesor para pedirle salir un poco más temprano y poder con todo lo del curso, subí hacia el despacho del director y pronuncié la contraseña, al entrar en el despacho encontré a la mujer que había visto hacía un mes y salía de donde estaba el director bastante molesta, tenía en sus ojos lágrimas y caminaba bastante rápido, entré al despacho de él y lo encontré sentado en su silla con las manos en la rostro.

- Profesor- le llamé- ¿le pasa algo?

_**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO.**_

_**Ya sé, este cap está malísimo pero la verdad no pude sentarme a escribirlo seguido, tuve que parar más de tres veces por diferentes motivos y así a cualquiera se le va la inspiración ja, ja, ja.**_

_**¿Cómo pasaron el año nuevo? Aquí todo tranquilo por dicha pero sí el escándalo de todos los años…**_

_**Del fic anterior olvidé darle las gracias a Circe y a Kikyo108, gracias chicas por los reviews, aquí está esta historia que espero les guste como a mí.**_

_**Espero sus reviews, besos.**_

_**Mnica Snape.**_


	4. Descubrimientos

Cap 4.

- Profesor- le llamé- ¿le pasa algo?

_**INICIO DEL CAPÍTULO**_

- Nada señorita- frotó su cara varias veces antes de volverme a ver- ¿qué se le ofrece?- nuestro trato había cambiado para ser ahora uno más tranquilo, sin los sarcasmos normales.

- Necesito hablar con usted de la hora de salida de las lecciones- me senté en la silla en frente del escritorio de él- no me siento bien al llegar a las lecciones en la mañana y necesito tiempo para los demás deberes.

- Tiene razón Granger- tomó mi horario de las manos y borró la última hora de él- saldrá a las diez de mis lecciones pero necesito que controle esa mata de pelo en su cabeza, necesita tener la vista despejada para poder controlar las pociones que haremos en estos días, su conocimiento es el suficiente para que pueda tocar un caldero sin hacerlo explotar. Ahora- se levantó de su silla- baje a desayunar.

- Sí señor. ¡Qué tenga un buen día!

Al bajar al Gran Comedor encontré a Ron con una cara completamente nauseabunda, Harry trataba de animarlo y Luna, que estaba al lado de él, solo sonreía.

- ¿Qué pasó Ronald?- pregunté mientras servía chocolate en mi vaso.

- Anoche bajé al castillo aprovechando que los prefectos creen que estoy castigado todavía pero encontré lo más asqueroso que pude ver.

- ¿Qué viste?- pregunté y el azabache rió fuertemente.

- A Filch y a Trelawney en una especie de cita, se estaban besando- parecía a punto de devolver hasta la primera papilla, reí junto a Harry y Luna trataba de calmarlo de sufrir un colapso mental.

Caminamos ese día a las primeras clases de Herbología, Neville sonreía porque ese día no tendríamos pociones en todo el día pero ese día tendríamos que extraerle todos los fluidos a un tipo de flor de Brasil sin ningún tipo de ayuda de nuestra varita.

Al terminar esa clase teníamos transformaciones con los de Ravenclaw, Harry salió a encontrarse con Cho y sentarse junto a ella ganando una mueca de desprecio por todos los de Gryffindor, ninguno podía perdonarle el error en el partido que podía costarnos la Copa de Quidditch y también la Copa de las Casas y dárselo a Slytherin que era la casa más cercana en puntos pero eso al niño que vivió no le importaba en lo absoluto, estaba profundamente enamorado (N/A: idiotizado) de ella y había decidido que nadie lo iba a separar de lo que quería, Ron y yo nos sentamos en las mesas que quedaban más cercanas para poner más atención porque ambos habíamos sufrido una baja en esa materia, él por el castigo y yo por mi trabajo con el director, empezamos a convertir las cucharitas de té en ratones hasta que se escuchó una explosión en la parte de atrás del salón.

- Potter- dijo la profesora McGonagall volviéndolo a ver- sepárese de su novia y cambie de lugar con Weasley- ambos gimieron por el disgusto, Ron todavía estaba enojado con la cazadora.

Al finalizar esa clase fuimos a Astronomía en la torre ese día teníamos que llenar un plano astral con la posición de la constelación Orión, terminé en media lección y estuve observando un poco el castillo con el telescopio, observé la oficina del director y lo vi caminando en círculos cerca de la ventana que daba directo a la torre, se veía bastante confuso y completamente molesto y la misma mujer que había visto en la mañana, Nathalie, estaba detrás suyo tratando de besarle, pero él suavemente la alejaba de su lado pero ella no se daba por vencida en su intento, sus ojos celestes se veían nublados por las lágrimas que empezaban a caer suavemente por su rostro pero el director seguía tan impasible como al principio, él se puso de pie y con su mano le indicó la salida la cual ella siguió, al pasar un par de minutos el director se acercó más a la ventana y fijó su vista hacia el norte, me miró fijamente aunque nos separaba medio castillo, me hizo señales de ir pero preferí ignorarlos y dirigir el telescopio hacia el nublado cielo.

Seguí el resto del día pensando en lo que había visto, sabía que Snape no iba a dejar pasar el no haber ido en ese momento y por primera vez en todo el mes no tenía ganas de asistir a sus lecciones.

Al salir de DCAO y ver que ya no habían más lecciones subí a la Torre de Premios Anuales a dejar todo lo que tenía de las otras lecciones y a tomar un abrigo grueso para la hora de salida esa noche, caminé directamente a las mazmorras tratando de acortar el tiempo pero sin llegar tarde a sus clases.

Entré al salón y encontré una amplia mesa con dos calderos y varios ingredientes encima de él, caminé hacia ellos despacio.

- Hoy me ayudará en las pociones de curación de Poppi- di un pequeño salto, después de más de un mes no había logrado acostumbrarme a que él apareciera a mis espaldas sin avisar- esta es la que ocupa el idiota de Potter después de cada partido con los Ravenclaw- el sarcasmo no podía faltar.

- Sí señor- dejé mi abrigo sobre una pequeña silla que estaba detrás de la puerta del salón.

Empezamos a cortar los ingredientes y a medirlos en un silencio sepulcral solo interrumpido por el ruido de los cuchillos al pegar con una tabla, encendimos los calderos para empezar a revolver todo.

- Granger, debe darle tres vueltas en sentido de las manecillas del reloj- me indicó señalando mi mano.

- Pero profesor- respondí- según el libro son dos en contra de las manecillas y una a favor cada dos minutos.

- Sí pero así es más rápido, necesito esas pociones para hoy señorita- hice lo que él había indicado.

Las temperaturas en el lugar aumentaron considerablemente, me quité un pequeño abrigo, la corbata del uniforme, las calcetas y los zapatos para poder refrescarme (N/A: striptease) y él dejó en el suelo su típica túnica negra y arremangó sus mangas; lo observé al dejar la poción reposar y noté que sin esa túnica la forma de su cuerpo era más notable, tenía una camisa blanca perfectamente lisa que dejaba ver el inicio de unos brazos fuertes, pasó una mano por los botones de su camisa y quitó dos porque el calor en el lugar era asfixiante y empecé a ver parte de su pecho y noté que era bastante delgado sin caer en alguien flacucho, no era una tableta de chocolate pero tenía un físico bastante cuidado, su pecho se notaba fibroso y fuerte pero al ver cómo me volvía a ver agaché mi cabeza y me sonrojé violentamente, seguí revolviendo mi poción, había notado desde hace varios días que físicamente él no tenía nada que envidiar a ningún actor muggle, realmente era atractivo y empezaba a gustarme desde hacía unos días.

- Señorita Granger- preguntó y en ese momento quería no estar ahí- imagino que Draco le habrá comentado cómo será el baile de navidad este año.

- Sí señor- me tranquilicé un poco.

- Entonces debe saber que tiene que bailar con algún profesor o en su defecto conmigo- asentí para darle a entender que sabía- debe enviar una carta previo al baile indicando con quién será para poder pedirle al idiota en cuestión que se vista decentemente.

- Bueno profesor- respondí tímidamente- pensaba pedirle a usted ese baile señor.

- Entonces seré el idiota este año Granger- lo vi hacer una imperceptible sonrisa.

- Sí señor- empecé a sacar esa poción del fuego y a identificarlas debidamente para enviarlas a la enfermería.

Empezamos a hacer la siguiente ronda de pociones curativas, trabajar con él era muy fácil porque todo estaba en silencio y no habían ni gritos no explosiones de ningún tipo, sonreí internamente al ver como el director pasaba tranquilamente su mano por el cabello y como eso emitía un olor a cedro que inundaba todo el salón suavemente.

- Granger- me llamó el director mientras dejaba descansar su poción- ¿por qué me estaba espiando?

- Yo no lo hacía señor- fingí una falsa seguridad que no sabía de dónde la había sacado- solo estaba aburrida y empecé a vagar con el telescopio.

- Entonces decidió que era divertido espiar al director- empezó a elevar la voz- ver como estaba discutiendo con alguien más.

- No lo espié- volví a verlo a los ojos- y no se veía que estaba discutiendo con nadie más.

- Entonces sí me estaba espiando.

- No tergiverse mis palabras señor- estaba empezando a enojarme- y definitivamente hacía cualquier cosa menos discutir- bajé mi mirada hasta la poción que empezaba a ponerse de un color azul pálido.

- Estaba discutiendo con Nathalie- dijo suavemente esperando mi respuesta.

- ¿Y a mí qué me importa que hizo o dejó de hacer con ella?- le grité y de inmediato me sorprendí, hablaba como alguien celosa.

- Está bien señorita- sonrió sin ningún pudor- termine esa poción y se puede retirar.

Al empezar a revolver suavemente la poción pensé en lo que acababa de pasar, sabía que él me atraía de una manera bastante fuerte, teníamos más de un mes trabajando juntos y había visto todo lo que era él, era inteligente, sarcástico, valiente en la guerra, era un excelente director y un extraordinario maestro, era un buen hombre, sencillo y muy trabajador, estaba fascinada con ese hombre y empezaba a gustarme bastante (N/A: a ustedes también además que pasar un mes encerrada todos los días con él…) pero no sabía hasta qué punto, seguí con el caldero hasta que la poción estuvo lista, la etiqueté con el nombre y empecé a ponerme de nuevo el abrigo del uniforme y el otro abrigo que tenía.

- Buenas noches profesor Snape- dije antes de salir.

- Buenas noches… Hermione- se despidió, cuando escuché mi nombre salir de su boca descubrí una cosa… Estaba enamorada de Severus Snape.

_**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO.**_

_**Hey, notaron qué guapo está Severus en el lab… ja ja ja, Herms celosa de la otra y espiando al director…**_

_**Espero perdonen el retraso la verdad me quedé leyendo un fic ayer y cuando terminé eran las 2 de la mañana así que no escribí nada pero aquí está el cap.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**Mnica Snape.**_


	5. Mortífagos

Cap 5.

- Buenas noches… Hermione- se despidió, cuando escuché mi nombre salir de su boca descubrí una cosa… Estaba enamorada de Severus Snape.

INICIO DEL CAPÍTULO

Empecé a caminar hasta la Torre de Prefectos y faltaba una hora para el toque de queda, caminaba rápido pero no me importaba con quien pudiera tropezar, necesitaba llegar rápido hasta mi habitación y pensar en lo que había descubierto.

- Hermione- escuché los gritos de Draco- ¿estás bien?

- Sí- dije extrañada- ¿por qué?

- Llevo dos pisos hablándote y estás absorta en tus pensamientos, vamos a la Torre- me guió y dijo la contraseña para entrar.

Subí las escaleras de mi habitación de dos en dos, me acosté y volví a ver el hermoso techo del lugar, pintado de modo muggle en bellos colores que infundían tranquilidad, ¿enamorada de Severus Snape?, sí, lo estaba, ¿desde cuándo exactamente?, esa era la duda más grande que tenía en mi mente, creo que puede ser desde cuando empecé a ver lo maravilloso que era cuando estábamos solos, los pequeños detalles como encender la chimenea en las clases teóricas para no sufrir de hipotermia aún cuando él estaba perfectamente cómodo con la temperatura en las mazmorras también cada vez que él esperaba a que terminara de cenar cuando siempre terminaba mucho antes que yo, se quedaba sentado sin decir nada y observándome siempre con esa mirada seria bastante penetrante; sonreí al recordar pero inmediatamente me desilusioné, él nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo, aunque ya no era sarcástico conmigo yo seguía siendo la insufrible sabelotodo a sus ojos, siempre la que tenía todas las respuestas y nunca se equivocaba, la amiga de Weasley y de Potter pero también la sangre sucia, nunca Hermione Granger, me entristecí por la línea que seguía mis pensamientos y así quedé dormida.

Pasaron dos semanas desde que había descubierto que estaba enamorada del director Snape, mi odioso profesor y jefe, ese día llegaría mi primer cheque con el pago de los primeros dos meses de trabajo, el ministerio había cometido un error y no habían tramitado el pago del primer mes (N/A: como los pagos en C.R, a la hora del burro) estaba emocionada por recibir mi propio dinero pero primero necesitaba desayunar, bajé hacia el Gran Comedor a empezar el día y cuando empezaron a llegar las lechuzas cayó una blanca como la nieve fuera del castillo con una nota en sus patas, la saqué y el ave remontó el vuelo a la lechucería suavemente.

_**Señorita Granger:**_

_**La necesito urgentemente en mi oficina al terminar su desayuno.**_

_**S.S**_

Terminé de comer con los chicos y me dirigí al despacho de él, entré y lo vi mirando por una ventana, la luz de la chimenea le daba una forma mística a su cara, miré sus facciones bastante definidas, sus ojos negros como dos pozos profundos se realzaban suavemente, su nariz que había escuchado que odiaba quedaba perfecta en su rostro porque añadía más personalidad a toda su figura, sonreí suavemente al pensarlo.

- Señorita Granger, siéntese- habló y me sacó de mis pensamientos pero hice lo que pidió.

- Señor, ¿para qué me llamó?

Es una tradición en Hogwarts que el primer pago se le dé personalmente al profesor de parte del director, aunque usted no ejerce todavía habíamos hablado del salario por sus estudios y aquí está su paga- me extendió un cheque mágico- los demás serán puestos directamente en su cuenta en Gringotts.

- Gracias señor- tomé el cheque en mis manos y sonreí grandemente.

- Hoy tendrá libre en sus clases, debe ir a comprar lo que hace falta para el Baile de Navidad.

- Pero falta mucho profesor- lo miré extrañada.

- Granger, ¿sabe qué día es hoy?-empecé a pensar pero no sabía

- Hoy es 22 de diciembre, el baile es el 24 para que al día siguiente todos puedan ir a sus hogares y disfrutarlo con sus familias- hizo una mueca de asco- faltan dos días y por estar trabajando conmigo no ha tenido tiempo de ir, considérelo un día libre para usted, sus maestros responderán sus dudas después de vacaciones.

- Sí señor- sonreí, de verdad necesitaba salir del castillo unas cuantas horas.

- Puede desaparecerse en los límites del castillo, ahora puede irse.

- Gracias señor, hasta mañana.

Salí sin esperar respuesta, encontré de camino a Ginny y le conté todo, me abrazó para felicitarme pero me hizo una pequeña lista de lo indispensable para el baile y con una mirada igual a las de Molly Weasley hizo que prometiera comprar todo eso.

Me cambié de ropa por una más casual, un jeans y una blusa blanca y un abrigo negro largo, salí del castillo hacia el callejón Diagon, empecé a comprar lo que Ginny me había pedido para el baile, zapatos, joyería y unos pergaminos para el colegio, entré a una pequeña librería para buscar unos libros que había escuchado que habían sacado recientemente y quería comprarlos, el dependiente sonrió al verme entrar y me señaló las novedades en libros mágicos.

- Mortífagos- gritó una mujer desde la calle, todavía quedaban algunos simpatizantes de Voldemort que trataban de aterrorizar a los demás.

- Señorita Granger- gritó el muchacho mientras salía hacia el lugar de los gritos- espere que no puede salir.

- Deje los libros en el estante que ya casi le pago.

En el exterior era un caos, la gente gritaba y corría en direcciones indefinidas mientras muchos se desaparecían, pocos eran los que se quedaban a luchar, observé como al menos treinta personas tenían sus máscaras de mortífago y lanzaban hechizos para matar hacia todas direcciones, tomé mi varita y junto a los demás empecé a defender y a atacar a los mortífagos, luego de un par de minutos sentí como un brazo me jalaba hacia un lado mientras un rayo verde pasaba al lado mío, quise gritar pero quien me sostenía tapó mi boca.

- ¿Hoy está tratando de que la maten?- era la voz de Severus Snape, jamás me había alegrado tanto verlo.

Seguimos luchando hasta que los aurores llegaron, sentíamos la adrenalina en el cuerpo al estar tan cerca de la muerte, se acercó a mi cuerpo y me tomó por la cintura.

- Ten cuidado- dijo hablándome suavemente en mi oído, me estremecí de pies a cabeza pero me soltó de inmediato- el dependiente la espera- caminó hacia el extremo opuesto del callejón.

Tardé varios segundos en reaccionar pero caminé hacia la tienda, pagué lo que debía y salí a almorzar, llegué a un pequeño local a las afueras del callejón, pedí una rápida comida para llegar al castillo lo antes posible, empecé a comer tranquilamente viendo leyendo las primeras páginas de un libro de Derecho de los Elfos Domésticos que había conseguido en la librería, tenía esa mala costumbre y con ello algunos libros sufrían de manchas de jugo de calabaza en algunas páginas.

- Señorita su cuenta ya fue pagada- se acercó un mesero cuando iba a pagar.

- Pero yo no lo he pagado señor- le dije completamente extrañada.

- Alguien más la pagó por usted, no nos debe nada.

- Yo no puedo aceptar que alguien más lo pague señor, devuélvale el dinero a esa persona para poder hacerlo yo- le pedí algo molesta.

- Señorita Granger- salió por una puerta el dueño del lugar- la persona que pagó su cuenta lo hizo directamente conmigo y esa persona me prohibió aceptar dinero suyo, es más terca que usted así que le pediría que dejara de intentarlo.

Salí furiosa del lugar, odiaba que alguien más se hiciera cargo de algo mío y también que no me hubieran dicho quien era para poderle devolver el dinero, me desaparecí para llegar al castillo.

Al llegar al castillo caminé hacia la Torre para esperar a que las clases terminaran para buscar a Ginny y enseñarle las cosas que había comprado, al ser las ocho bajé para hacerlo pero encontré al profesor Snape antes de poder bajar hasta donde creía que estaba.

- Profesor Snape, espere- grité, necesitaba decirle algo.

- Señorita, ¿qué desea?- se volteó para mirarme.

- Muchas gracias por haberme salvado hoy, si usted no me hubiera quitado del camino el hechizo me hubiera matado- dije sinceramente.

- Estaba comprando los ingredientes para las pociones que hacen falta y la vi hacer la estupidez de enfrentarse a ellos- me sonrojé- no podía dejar a una aluna morir así- me miró directamente a los ojos, me perdí en esos obres oscuros, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así sonreí y él respondió suavemente mi gesto hasta que sentimos a alguien más venir.

- Gracias profesor- dije como despedida y seguí buscando a Gims.

Al encontrarla hice todo lo que había planeado y le conté todos los sucesos de la tarde, ella sonreía cuando le conté todo lo que había pasado con el profesor Snape, planteó una hipótesis de que tal vez, solo tal vez, pudo ser él quien pagara mi cuenta, según ella solo él podía ser más terco que yo.

- "… además que el amor es la fuerza más grande"- dijo la menor de los Weasley tratando de darle sentido a sus pensamientos.

- Voy a vomitar- dije a la pelirroja sonriendo- él no pudo ser quien pagara mi cuenta y solo me salvó porque soy su alumna.

- Tal vez solo lo hizo por eso pero entonces, ¿por qué te tomó por la cintura?- preguntó.

- Porque quiso, ahora vamos que hay que hacer rondas- dije y empezamos a caminar.

Al dar la tercera vuelta al cuarto piso y haber recorrido todos los pasadizos del castillo vi como a la pelirroja empezaba a pensar más profundamente en lo que le había contado, traté de salir e irme a mi torre pero ella no me dejó ir.

- Hay algo que no me has contado Herms- dijo y me miró con cara de sospecha- algo pasa pero no quieres contarme.

- No es nada Ginny, estás pensando más de lo que deberías- contesté tratando de apresurar el paso.

- Hermione, ¿por qué no podemos hablar del director? ¿por qué estás tan cortante cuando hablo de él?- preguntaba con curiosidad.

- Porque me gusta ¿sí?, porque estoy enamorada de él y sé que no puedo ser correspondida- contesté tratando de no enojarme.

Seguimos caminando hasta la esquina del pasillo y nos encontramos al director patrullando los pasillos de ese piso, nos saludó de manera más tranquila a la normal pero se quedó mirándome más tiempo con algo de curiosidad y una pequeña sonrisa surcó su rostro, Ginny jaló de mi blusa para que siguiera caminando pero me entró una duda, ¿habrá escuchado lo que dije?

_**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO.**_

_**Hey, ¿qué tal?, este cap está como cortado porque lo empecé un día y lo terminé otro entonces no sé si se nota mucho.**_

_**¿Les gustó?, espero que sí.**_

_**Tengo un fic en mente que me gustaría saber que opinan, es un Harry x Minerva como el del fic pasado, bueno la verdad es mi fic "Simplemente Imposible" pero desde el punto de vista de ellos dos, también pondré escenas de Sev/Mione que se me olvidaron escribir…**_

_**Irene Snape Addams: Ron sufrió un ataque al ver a Filch con Trelawney, eso a cualquiera le da asco, Severus es dema dema dema sexy como quiera que él esté y Nathalie no tiene la culpa, si vos tuvieras el chance de estar con él la desaprovecharías? Jaja, besos.**_

_**Mays96: Qué pere no tener la compu! =( Pero diay… Severus es todo un papi que está como quiere, jajaja. Un abrazo.**_

_**Bueno, espero sus reviews. Besos.**_

_**Mnica Snape. **_


	6. Baile de Navidad

Cap 6.

…¿Habrá escuchado lo que dije?

INICIO DEL CAPÍTULO

Empecé a caminar rápidamente con Ginny al lado, esa pregunta no había dejado de darme vueltas en la cabeza, ¿habría escuchado? La verdad necesitaba que él no lo hubiera hecho, estaba avergonzada de no haber visto quien estaba cerca nuestro, no debí haber hablado con Ginny en pleno pasillo y menos para decirle eso pero conociendo tal y como conocía al profesor Snape él hubiera dicho algo para darme a entender que había escuchado ¿no?

- Hermione por Merlín- escuché un grito al lado mío- ¿estás poniendo atención?

- ¿Eh?- pregunté, realmente estaba perdida en mis pensamientos- no Ginny, la verdad no sé qué dices.

- Que Viktor vendrá al baile de navidad pasado mañana- contó- Hermione, ¿qué te pasa?

- Nada Gims- mentí- entonces Viktor estará para bailar contigo ese día, ¡es perfecto!- me emocioné por ella.

- Sí y tú podrás bailar con Snape en el baile, me imagino que le pediste a él bailar ese día.

- Sí Ginny- confesé- él es a quien le pedí pero debo iniciar el baile con Draco y abrir el baile.

- Lo sé, es una suerte que tú puedas bailar con dos magos por los cuáles toda la población femenina de Hogwarts mataría- reímos fuertemente.

Caminé hasta la Torre de Premios Anuales y al entrar encontré una pequeña rosa en el sillón, la tomé y leí una pequeña nota que tenía una caligrafía que no había visto.

- "No sé cuando me enamoré de ti pero ahí estaba… El amor más imposible del mundo" (N/A: Anónimo)-sonreí, nunca me habían enviado una flor tan bella ni tampoco una nota así.

La tomé y subí a mi habitación, sonreí, en la cama había dos rosas más pero tenían una nota con una caligrafía distinta, más delicada, tomé la carta entre mis manos y leí la bella nota

- "Déjame solo un poco de mí mismo para que pueda llamarte mi todo" (N/A: Rabindranath Tagore) – lo leí y me emocioné completamente.

Ambas cartas eran preciosas en su escritura pero ninguna estaba firmada, habían dos personas que habían mandado esos detalles y eran muy parecidos pero preferí no darle más vueltas al asunto.

A la mañana siguiente desperté con una gran energía, estaba feliz porque ya empezaban las vacaciones de navidad, ese año había preferido pasarlo en Hogwarts al igual que Harry, necesitábamos descansar completamente de todas las personas en el exterior y tener un poco de la paz que suponía que traían las fiestas, ese día tomé toda la mañana y la tarde para adelantar todos los deberes de pociones y transformaciones, terminé los de Astronomía y los de DCAO, pero tenía que trabajar ese día, mi jefe solo me había dado libre el día anterior ese sin falta tenía que trabajarlo.

Bajé hacia las mazmorras despacio al llegar abrí la puerta inmediatamente al entrar encontré al profesor con la mujer que había visto hacía varios días medio desnuda, el profesor al escuchar un ruido en la puerta volteó a verme y ella también lo hizo, él sonrió al observar que estaba ahí como dándole gracias a algo pero yo tapé mi boca y murmuré suavemente.

- Lo lamento profesor Snape, no volveré a interrumpirlo.

Salí corriendo del lugar, daba gracias al cielo de llevar jeans y zapatos deportivos porque no era día de clases, corrí en dirección al Lago Negro pero sentí pasos detrás de mí.

- Señorita Granger, espere- era la voz de él, preferí ignorarlo y seguir mi camino- sé que me escuchaste, por Merlín bendito Hermione detente- seguía detrás de mí pero no quería hablarle.

Encontré a Ginny en el borde del lago, me acerqué a ella y le murmuré un bajo- ayúdame- ella me miró sin comprender nada.

- Señorita Granger, lo que vio se lo puedo explicar- puso sus manos en las piernas para tomar aire.

- No necesito que me explique nada señor- sentí mis ojos picarme por las lágrimas que no podía soltar, no en frente de él- está muy claro lo que vi y lamento mucho no haber tocado la puerta para entrar- Ginny empezaba a hacerse una idea de lo que había pasado.

- Lo que vio no es precisamente lo que vio- respondió rápidamente él-¿podemos hablar en otro lugar?

- No señor- respondí bastante cortante para haber sido dirigido a mi jefe- aquí estoy muy bien.

- Señorita Weasley- se dirigió a Ginny directamente- ¿podría retirarse?

- No- contestó sencillamente la pelirroja, Snape la volvió a ver furiosamente pero no podía bajarle puntos a nuestra casa porque técnicamente estábamos en vacaciones.

- Hermione, necesito explicarte lo que acabas de ver, ella llegó a mi oficina y empezó…- empezó a hablarme pero con un gesto lo detuve.

- No me importa que tenga que decirme señor- sentí como se me llenaban más los ojos con pequeñas gotas de lágrimas.

Salí con dirección al castillo, Ginny me siguió y tomó mi brazo, subimos a la Torre de Gryffindor hasta mi antigua habitación, me senté en la cama y me solté a llorar hasta quedar dormida.

Al despertar la mañana siguiente sentí el picoteo de un cuervo en mis brazos, abrí mis ojos y tomé un pequeño pergamino que tenía entre sus patas, leí lo que tenía escrito_-_ _¿vas a escucharme?-_ era obvio quien era el que la había mandado, me levanté y di gracias a Merlín que Ginny había cerrado las cortinas de mi cama y nadie había preguntado por qué había dormido ahí y no en la otra torre, salí de la Sala Común y me dirigí hasta mi otra habitación, me metí al baño y me bañé, cambié mi ropa por unos pantalones negros largos, una blusa roja cerrada y un abrigo negro pequeño, ese día había amanecido especialmente frío, bajé a desayunar y encontré a los chicos entrando al Gran Comedor, nos sentamos a desayunar y llegó una carta para mí, al ver la caligrafía supe que era del director, saqué la varita y murmurando un pequeño –incendio- la carta se quemó hasta no ser nada más que cenizas, me serví un poco de chocolate, amaba ese sabor y era perfecto quitando tristezas del cuerpo y alma; al instante tenía otra carta en mis manos con la misma forma en las letras pero con una advertencia escrita en grande.

- Hermione, si quemas esta carta lo próximo será un vociferador- me enfurecí pero no lo hice, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que lo haría, le di vuelta al pergamino y leí- ¿vas a dejarme explicarte, por favor?

- ¿Es de trabajo?- borré el mensaje de él y escribí el mío- y no me tutee, no soy Nathalie para que pueda tenerme como quiere- estaba furiosa pero no daría mi brazo a torcer.

- No es de trabajo- llegó una contestación- hay muchas cosas que no sabe y quiero explicarle.

- No me interesa señor, tenga un buen día- terminé de comer y salí del lugar.

Permanecí el resto del día en la Torre de Premios Anuales hasta que el reloj dio las 6 de la tarde, el baile empezaba a las siete, me metí al baño y me bañé para quitar la suciedad de todo el día, salí y empecé por arreglar mi cabello, con un hechizo que Ginny me había enseñado controlé mis bucles y los hice caer suavemente en mi espalda, maquillé mi cara suavemente y me coloqué el vestido, los zapatos y unas argollas que mi madre me había regalado, miré el reloj y faltaban cinco minutos para la hora, bajé las escaleras y encontré a Draco en la entrada de mi habitación, lo observé, estaba apoyado en una pared vestido con un traje entero negro, su camisa era blanca y tenía una corbata verde oscuro, su cabello estaba desordenado pero si perder la formalidad del evento.

- Hermione, te ves preciosa- sonrió y tomó mi mano para girarme- este vestido era perfecto para ti.

- Gracias- le respondí tímidamente- ¿nos vamos?- él tomó mi mano y bajamos al Gran Comedor.

El lugar había sido remodelado para dar un baile de navidad, las mesas estaban separadas en pequeñas mesas de cuatro personas, solo había una para dos y era para los Premios Anuales, estaba decorado con flores y algunas velas para darle un ambiente más íntimo, sonreí al ver que había un hechizo que mantenía el lugar en temperaturas agradables para cada persona, al llegar todos se separaron para darnos paso y empezar el evento.

Llegamos al centro de la improvisada pista y una suave balada empezó a sonar al fondo, Draco me tomó suavemente en sus brazos y empezamos a deslizarnos alrededor de la pista, sonreí al estar con él, era un bailarín bastante bueno, me acercó más a él y pasé mis manos detrás de su cuello.

- Todos están viéndote Hermione- me dijo en mi oído el rubio- la gran mayoría matarían por estar en mi lugar.

- Estas delirando Draco- sonreí y olí su aroma, era una especie de menta fresca.

- No lo hago- me dijo- ¿quieres verlo o te da miedo?- asentí, quería probarle que se equivocaba.

Tomó mi cara con un par de sus dedos y me acercó a él, me besó suavemente al rito me la música, respondí detenidamente escuchando los murmullos alrededor, sus labios eran fríos pero bastante suaves, sabían a lo que olía él, a menta, me separó y se acercó a mi oído.

- Ahora espera a ver cuántos van a odiarme hoy- sonrió y se separó para bailar con McGonagall la próxima pieza y Snape se acercó a mi lado.

El profesor Snape me tomé con cierta rudeza pero sin llegar a lastimarme, empezó a sonar otra bella canción y él empezó a moverme por toda la pista, me hacía girar grácilmente y se veía que era excepcionalmente bueno bailando, me acercó hasta juntar nuestros cuerpos y se acercó a hablarme.

- Entonces no me escucha pero si se besa frente a todo el castillo con el imbécil de Malfoy- dijo bastante serio.

- Nunca le pedí explicaciones y no pienso dárselas respondí cortantemente.

- ¿Ese idiota- me dio un giro- siquiera le atrae?

- No señor- respondí sinceramente- pero sabe besar- vi como su rostro pasaba por varias emociones hasta mostrar una bastante molesta.

- Sal antes de las doce del castillo hacia el Lago Negro- me volvió a girar- me lo debes, escuché lo que le dijiste a la señorita Weasley hace un par de noches- apartó un mechón de mi cabello y la música terminó.

El baile siguió por varias horas, bailé con Harry casi todas y las otras con Neville o con Viktor que había pedido una conmigo, cenamos y al ser las once y media salí en dirección del lugar que el profesor me había indicado antes, escuché sus pasos detrás de mí, volteé a verlo y él me sonrió suavemente.

- Hermione, lo que viste no fue lo que en realidad estaba pasando- empezó a explicarse- ella era una mujer con la que mantuve un tipo de relación que no quiero indicar de qué tipo y hace un par de semanas terminé todo con ella, el día que me espiaste con el telescopio- iba a rebatirle eso pero puso un dedo en mi boca para hacerme callar- ella ha tratado de seducirme desde ese momento y ayer cuando llegaste ella estaba a punto de desnudarse completamente, traté de hacerla irse pero no podía sin lastimarla, cuando llegaste le di gracias a Merlín por haberte puesto en mi camino en ese momento, después que te fueras corriendo con la señorita Weasley de aquí regresé a las mazmorras para prohibirle volver y ponerle las cosas mucho más claras, todas las chimeneas están vedadas para ella.

- ¿Por qué hizo eso profesor?- pregunté sorprendida.

- Porque te amo.

Se acercó hacia donde yo estaba y me besó fuertemente, sentí su aliento a cedro en mi boca, me abrazó por la cintura y pasaba sus dedos por mi espalda, me estremecí suavemente y él pasó su lengua por mis labios pidiendo permiso para introducir su lengua, entreabrí mis labios y empezó una batalla de dominancia, el profesor me empujó hasta que quedé de espalda a un tronco de árbol, dejó mis labios y empezó a besar mi cuello, gemí levemente y puse mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, gimió gravemente y volvió a atacar mi boca, el beso era pasional, recorrió con su lengua cada parte de mi boca hasta aprendérsela de memoria.

- Esto es un verdadero beso- dijo y me ayudó a bajarme de su cuerpo, al estar abajo dio media vuelta y volvió al castillo.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO.

Vamos por partes:

En este cap estaba completamente inspirada, el fic Minerva/Harry ya lo empecé a escribir y ahora sí puedo pensar con claridad con este, para los que les interesa mi otro fic se llama _**"Con solo una mirada", **_ese es otro donde tengo mi corazón entero en escribirlo.

¿Les gustó el cap? La verdad no sé el giro que va a tomar Draco y Hermione, no quiero hacerlo un triángulo amoroso, no me gusta, lo más seguro es que Draco estaba ayudando a su padrino a que hiciera una movida pero ya lo decidiré mañana.

¿Quién creen que envió cada rosa?

Espero sus reviews como siempre, gracias por el apoyo.

**Irene Snape Addams: A mí me encanta ver que Snape es feliz, la sonrisa va en el paquete ja ja… Espero tu review, besos.**

Bueno chicos (as), besos.

Mnica Snape.


	7. Draco enfermo

Cap 7.

- Esto es saber besar- dijo y me ayudó a bajarme de su cuerpo, al estar abajo dio media vuelta y volvió al castillo.

**INICIO DEL CAPÍTULO**

Lo vi entrar sin mirar atrás y quedé sorprendida, había besado al que no solo era mi jefe si no también mi profesor de pociones, toqué mis labios y los sentí hinchados, sus besos eran pasionales pero perfectos, calmé los latidos del corazón y caminé hacia el castillo, entré al Gran Comedor y encontré a Ginny sentada cerca de una fuente de jugo de calabaza, la tomé del brazo y le pedí que me acompañara hacia fuera, necesitaba poner en orden mis ideas y la única capaz de escucharme era ella.

- Hermione- me dijo al estar completamente solas- ¿por qué besaste a Draco Malfoy?

- Yo no lo hice, él me besó primero- en parte era verdad.

- Pero le devolviste el beso- se escuchaba molesta, me sonrojé- Snape no estaba muy feliz.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunté, no lo había visto en ese momento.

- Su cara era un poema Herms, quería asesinar a Malfoy pero no podía delatarse frente todo el castillo, no así.

- Pero Ginny…- empecé a decir pero llegó Viktor a interrumpirnos.

- Vamos Ginevrrra- dijo él extendiéndole una mano hacia donde estaba la pelirroja, se disculpó con la mirada y salió junto a él.

Observé el bello cielo, tenía una luna llena, me entristecí al pensar en Remus pero sabía que estaría tranquilo al ver el mundo en el que su hijo viviría, entré de nuevo al salón para terminar de disfrutar la velada.

Al día siguiente desperté con una sensación de calma, todo estaba completamente tranquilo y ese día no había clases pero tendría que trabajar en la tarde, bajé para poder almorzar junto a los demás miembros de mi casa, encontré a Ginny y a Harry bastante molestos, me senté al lado de ellos y preferí callar y esperar a que hablaran, Harry estaba enojado con Ron porque él había criticado a Cho por como bailaba y Ginny estaba furiosa con Viktor Krum por haberla besado cuando ella solo quería bailar con él, la pelirroja había visto que ese hombre no era con el que ella quería mantener una relación porque según ella el búlgaro era muy pretencioso y narcisista pero al final de la noche habían decidido seguir siendo amigos, miré al resto del lugar preguntándome dónde estaba Draco esa mañana, nos habíamos acostumbrado a bajar juntos al Gran Comedor pero ese día no lo había visto.

Al terminar el desayuno subí otra vez a la Torre, encontré a Draco acostado en el sillón y parecía bastante adolorido, lo llamé y él solamente me miró sin decir nada, toqué su frente y estaba ardiendo en calentura, lo obligué a levantarse para llevarlo hasta donde Madame Pomfrey, cuando llegamos ella empezó a darle pociones curativas de las cuales sabía que yo había hecho la mitad, su ánimo mejoraba con cada una de ellas pero todavía seguía enfermo, decidí quedarme con él todo el tiempo que fuera posible antes de tener que bajar a trabajar.

- Ayer te vi con mi padrino- mencionó volviéndome a ver- vi que lo estabas besando- bajé mi mirada avergonzada- por él te besé en el baile.

- ¿Por qué?- realmente me sorprendió esa respuesta, por un momento mi mente se quedó en blanco buscando una respuesta.

- Ya lo sabrás Herms, además que necesitaba algo para mí mismo.

- Muy Slytherin Malfoy- nos reímos- ¿qué necesitabas?

- Ya lo sabrás, ahora se te hace tarde para el trabajo- observé un pequeño reloj que tenía Madame Pomfrey en una pared, realmente Draco tenía razón y llegaría tarde con el profesor Snape, me despedí del rubio y corrí hacia las mazmorras.

Llegué y toqué suavemente la puerta, desde adentro se escuchó un pequeño- adelante- pasé y vi que todo estaba igual que hace un par de días, me senté al frente de él y empezó con sus clases teóricas.

Me empecé a sentir muy incómoda con su mirada todo el tiempo encima de mí, me observaba detenidamente y yo trataba de poner mi mayor concentración en su explicación, pasaba alrededor mío y se acercaba a observar mis apuntes, sentía su olor a cedro a mi lado y sonreía, realmente no había entendido mucho y tendría que tomar mi tiempo libre para poder repasar los pocos apuntes que había conseguido escribir sin titubear si eso era realmente lo que había dicho.

- Entonces, ¿cuáles son los ingredientes para la poción crece-huesos Granger?- se acercó hasta enterrar su nariz en mi cabello, empecé a sentir escalofríos en todo el cuerpo y cerré mis ojos- los ingredientes Granger- empezó a besar suavemente mi cuello.

- A a alas de dud duende, eh- traté de concentrarme en lo que decía- de ha hada, pus de- ¡ay Dios!, gemí internamente- escor Dios- dije bajo cuando mordió delicadamente mi cuello, no podía concentrarme.

- La orgullosa sabelotodo de Gryffindor no sabe una respuesta- rió y empecé a enojarme por sus interrupciones.

- No señor- volteé mi cabeza hasta poder verlo directamente, sonreí suavemente y besé sus labios- pero no puedo concentrarme y eso no es bueno para lo que trato de hacer.

- ¿Entonces yo la distraigo?- dijo con un dejo de orgullo, bajé mi mirada y me sonrojé furiosamente.

- ¿Podemos seguir?- pregunté y él siguió explicándome los pasos para esa poción.

Seguimos el resto de la lección discutiendo los usos del pus del escorbuto para lograr que no se espesara la poción, realmente estar con él por más de un mes había sido una experiencia bastante agradable, discutíamos cualquier ingrediente de pociones que se pudiera cambiar y muchas veces le ayudaba con la despensa de la enfermería, él había acomodado su salón de clases para poder amoldarlo a dos personas sin interferir en el trabajo de ninguno, en las clases prácticas él encendía fuertemente la chimenea para mantener la temperatura del salón cálida para mi gusto aunque sabía que él no era muy aficionado a ningún tipo de fuente de calor.

Tenía que irme, daban las 10 en el reloj de él, tenía que ir a ver a Draco antes de que Madame Pomfrey cerrara la enfermería, me levanté del asiento y caminé hasta dónde estaba él, besé suavemente sus labios a manera de despedida pero él tomó mi cintura y me acercó más a él, apartó un mechón de mi cabello y me besó más pasionalmente, pasaba su mano en mi espalda haciéndome sentir escalofríos y con su lengua recorría la mía y mis labios, nuestra respiración se aceleraba al punto de sentir que faltaba oxígeno a nuestro alrededor, pasé mis manos por su pecho y lo atraje más a mí, gemí suavemente en sus labios y él se separó de mí.

- Debería ir a visitar al imbécil de Malfoy para ver cómo sigue- dijo y me soltó completamente.

- ¿Imbécil?- me extrañé de escucharlo hablar así.

- Sí, todavía no se me olvida que ayer te besó frente a todo el colegio y que también le correspondiste- me miró y reí.

- ¿Estás celoso?- me sorprendí de eso y se lo pregunté, me acerqué a él y lo besé suavemente.

- No lo estoy- salió rápidamente del salón, reí al descubrir que eso solo confirmaba mi pregunta.

Subí hasta la enfermería y esperé a que el director saliera de ahí, al entrar el rubio reía descontroladamente, al calmarse pregunté qué le pasaba pero él solo ignoró mi pregunta, ya estaba mejor pero Madame Pomfrey decidió dejarlo esa noche en observación, el día siguiente saldría, lo acompañé hasta que la enfermera me obligó a salir de la enfermería, caminé hasta la Torre de Premios Anuales y subí a mi habitación a descansar hasta el día siguiente.

_**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO.**_

_**Ok, stop, no pueden matar a la escritora por este capítulo tan malo y tan corto porque si no no tendrán el próximo cap que les va a gustar, es un POV de S.S, así que comprenderán el por qué es tan corto.**_

_**Siento mucho no haber actualizad antes, no sé con qué cara disculparme pero les explicaré día a día lo que pasó.**_

_**El viernes estaba enferma, no me podía inspirar porque estaba dema cansada.**_

_**El sábado en mi país estuvo los 90 minutos por la vida (una cuadrangular de futbol que empieza a las 7 de la noche y terminó a las 10:30, de 90 ni el nombre) y después la pelea de Hanna Gabriel (tica) por la defensa del título mundial de boxeo, todo el país la estaba viendo darle por la madre a una gringa.**_

_**El domingo empecé a escribir este cap y lo llegué a la mitad, eran las 2:30 de la mañana y donde yo escribo es un cuarto que en mi casa sobra, (imagínense lo que les voy a decir) en el marco de la puerta del cuarto vi una mano negra, quité mi mirada por si era una mancha negra en la vista y volví a subir mi mirada, vi como la mano iba soltando uno por uno los dedos y desaparecía, sin temor a equivocarme digo que jamás había pasado tanto pánico en mi vida, en la casa todos estaban dormidos y no había nadie en donde yo estaba, no les tengo miedo a los fantasmas porque he visto muchos en mi casa pero esa vara no era un fantasma, era algo distinto que no sé que es, dema miedo y cuando trataba de escribir sentía a alguien más conmigo y dejé de hacerlo.**_

_**El lunes ni a putas entraba yo acá, dema miedo le tenía pero seguí con la historia escribiéndola en un cuaderno y ahorita estoy pasándola en limpio a la compu.**_

_**Besos, espero sus reviews.**_

_**Mnica Snape.**_


	8. POV SS Parte I

Cap 8.

POV S.S

_**(31 de octubre)**_

_Estimado director Snape._

_Por medio de la presente carta se le solicita conseguir un reemplazo suyo en el puesto de profesor de pociones a más tardar un año, el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts no puede seguir contando con su ayuda en ese puesto por sus funciones de director, puede elegir usted mismo a su sucesor o el Ministerio de Magia enviará a algún graduado de la Escuela Superior de Estudios en Pociones para hacerlo, debe comunicarnos su decisión antes de terminar el próximo mes._

_Se despide de usted._

_Magali Brown, subsecretaria del Ministro de Magia._

¡Maldita sea!, no tenía tiempo para ponerme a buscar a un reemplazo y no quería dejar las clases con ningún recién graduado de pociones, bien era sabido por toda la comunidad mágica que los recién graduados poca experiencia tenían en el campo práctico y mucho menos podrían manejar un grupo de alumnos de primer año ellos solos.

Salí de mi despacho, necesitaba aire para poder respirar tranquilo, necesitaba un reemplazo para mí y no sabía por dónde empezar a buscar, empecé a bajar una a una tranquilamente las escaleras y el llegar a un salón abandonado escuché una explosión, corrí hacia donde estaba el ruido y vi como la perfecta ex prefecta de Gryffindor entraba y empezaba a controlar la situación, al entrar vi que habían varios alumnos de primer año en el suelo a causa de una poción que estaban tratando de preparar en un caldero que se veía muy oxidado, la vi atender delicadamente a los cuatro Slytherin en el suelo y al ver que estaban bien empezó a terminar una poción que había en otro caldero para evitar que explotara e hiciera más desastre; sonreí internamente… _Había encontrado a mi sucesora._

Subí las escaleras de dos en dos, necesitaba enviarle una carta al ministro para decirle que tenía a la candidata de ese puesto pero ella necesitaba terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts y hacer sus estudios superiores pero para lograr eso necesitaba la ayuda de Augustus Turner, el director de la Escuela de Estudios Superiores de Pociones, necesitaba que ella aplicara los cursos reducidos que había él aplicado con sus estudiantes para poder hacerle frente a la crisis de pocionistas del mundo mágico, pensé en escribirle una carta pero tardaría tiempo en responderme, tomé un poco de polvos flu y entré a la chimenea.

- Despacho de Augustus Turner- grité y empezó mi viaje hacia el lugar.

Al llegar encontré su oficina tal y como la había visto hace más de dos años, tenía en sus paredes grandes estantes llenos de las pociones más complicadas en el Mundo Mágico y varias de ellas de ellas de mi autoría, el director del lugar estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, me miró mientras quitaba parte de la ceniza de mi ropa, él sonrió y me acerqué a su lado.

- Augustus- extendí mi mano y él devolvió mi saludo.

- Severus, ¿cómo estás?- preguntó amablemente- ¿quieres té?- me extendió su jarra pero la rechacé- ¿qué haces tan lejos de Hogwarts?

- Necesito algo de ti- me miró detenidamente- claramente sabes de la crisis en la que estamos, Hogwarts necesita un profesor en esa materia porque yo no puedo desatender mis funciones como director.

- Entonces quieres a alguno de mis alumnos- me interrumpió.

- Ni estúpido aceptaría a ninguno de ellos- me sorprendí por la tonta deducción- yo les di clases a esos ineptos y ninguno vale la pena ni como pocionista ni como profesor- me expliqué.

- ¿Entonces qué sugieres?—preguntó y puso más atención a lo que yo decía.

- Tengo a una candidata pero carece de los estudios superiores que está pidiendo el ministerio, ella está estudiando el último año en Hogwarts y necesito que le impartas lecciones para poder tenerla en un nivel compatible con el puesto.

- Entonces una pequeña hechicera te impresionó Severus- dijo y gruñí- yo no puedo darle clases particulares pero tú si puedes.

- Augustus, no tengo tiempo- dije molesto- necesito que lo hagas.

- Severus tal y como dijiste tengo a un grupo de ineptos bajo mi mando, necesito enseñarles cinco años de estudios en uno solo, realmente -no tengo tiempo, puedes enseñarle a ella directamente tú, al finalizar el curso puedo hacerle una prueba de equivalencia y otorgarle el título si se lo merece- me planteó un plan- pero solo la aceptaré si le has enseñado tú directamente.

- Turner- dije más seriamente- no tengo tiempo para esto.

- Entonces tendrás a uno de mis ineptos en tus queridas mazmorras el otro curso lectivo- realmente me molestó eso- o puedes enseñarle esto- sacó un libro de su escritorio- este es el material que uso con mis muchachos y mucho de esto son los resúmenes que hacías para los exámenes de pociones así que tienen lo esencial, también puedes darle esto- escribió una carta explicando los requisitos del examen y la fecha en que lo haría- y dile que la espero aquí puntual.

- Está bien- no tenía más opción que la que él me estaba poniendo sobre la mesa, sabía que no valdría la pena discutir porque si lo hacía tendría a un inepto en mi salón de clases.

- Severus- me llamó, ambos nos conocíamos bastante bien al haber sido compañeros de cuarto y de clases cuando estudiábamos para nuestro diploma- ¿conozco a esa muchacha? Necesito saber quién es para aplicarle la prueba.

- Toda la comunidad mágica la conoce, es Granger.

- ¿Granger?- empezó a pensar en quién podía ser, era bastante estúpido que no se acordara del cerebro del trío dorado- ¿Hermione Granger?- asentí- no sabía que era tan buena en pociones, nunca la mencionaste más allá de ser la amiga sabelotodo del famoso Harry Potter.

- Porque no sabía que lo era- dije admitiendo mi gran estupidez- pero es la candidata para el puesto.

- Está bien, la esperaré- se levantó de su asiento al mismo tiempo que yo- paz hermano- se despidió y salió.

Volví a Hogwarts y empecé a revisar su horario y el mío, sabía que aceptaría la propuesta por el hecho de poder ayudar a alguien- estúpida bondad Gryffindor- murmuré bajamente, su horario era un caos, completamente distinto al mío ¿desde cuándo yo había dejado que alguien hiciera un desastre con los horarios?, aunque no quisiera admitirlo el ministro tenía razón, necesitaba concentrarme en mi trabajo, pude acomodar bastante bien las lecciones extra que le daría pero solo en los turnos de noche, necesitaba encontrar un aliciente para que aceptara, pensé en qué querría una chiquilla de su edad- dinero- dije y busqué unos papeles en mi escritorio, la única manera de poder girar dinero era por medio de un contrato de trabajo y eso la haría cumplir con su palabra aunque sabía que su orgullo Gryffindor y su sentido del deber no la harían fallar también sabía que apenas era una joven adulta, necesitaba asegurarme.

- Severus- escuché como alguien entraba por la chimenea, sin mirarla sabía que era ella.

- Nathalie, ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunté y vi como se acercaba.

- Te deseo- me besó fervientemente, se sentó a horcajadas en mis piernas.

- Estoy ocupado- la separé y la miré, realmente era una mujer hermosa pero no me atraía en ningún sentido, la primera vez que la había llevado a la cama estaba en un bar muy borracho y necesitaba cualquier tipo de calor de una mujer, ella gustosamente lo había proveído- necesito terminar esto.

- ¿De verdad?- empezó a tocarme y sentía mi miembro responder a sus caricias- a mí me parece que puede esperar, señor- inmediatamente sentí mi cabeza nublarse por el deseo, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había tenido a un mujer entre mis brazos, empecé a desvestirla rápidamente y a tener sexo encima de mi escritorio con ella por un par de horas.

Al verla vestirse después de bastante tiempo de desahogo sexual recogí los papeles del suelo y a terminarlos de llenar, Nathalie no era más que un polvo rápido de la misma manera que yo lo era para ella, habíamos llegado a ese acuerdo desde hace más de un año y ambos actuábamos de acuerdo a él, terminé de llenar los papeles de la señorita Granger y los dejé organizados para el día siguiente, salí a hacer las rondas de esa noche.

_**(1 de noviembre)**_

Desperté después de un par de horas de sueño, bajé a desayunar y vi como entraba el trío dorado, recordé que tenía que hablar con el arbusto andante cuanto antes, envié una lechuza pidiéndole que estuviera en mi despacho al terminar de desayunar, tomé mi té y mordisqueé un poco las tostadas y subí hasta mi oficina, al entrar me senté en mi silla y escuché como ella tocaba la puerta.

La dejé entrar, señalé el asiento enfrente de mí y vi como tímidamente se acercaba, le pregunté si tenía algún trabajo asegurado fuera de Hogwarts a lo que dijo que no, imaginé que ninguno le atraía realmente, pregunté qué materia le atraía y sabía que era la mía a lo cual solo confirmó mi teoría, me comentó que las pociones en laboratorios y enseñando le apasionaban, sonreí internamente, realmente años de observar a las personas habían servido para algo, le propuse de frente la idea de ser profesora de pociones, la vi completamente nerviosa, le enseñé los papeles del contrato y le conté lo que el director de la Escuela Superior había hablado, le presenté su horario modificado y hablé de su salario, se veía confundida y acorralada, aceptó un poco renuente el puesto y firmó, al día siguiente empezaríamos.

_**(Al día siguiente)**_

Ese día había comenzado tranquilamente, las típicas peleas entre las casas y Minerva trataba de detenerlas, ese día habían sido Potter y Weasley en el Gran Comedor, su Jefa de Casa estaba completamente furiosa y supe que tendrían una larga detención.

Ese día recibí una carta del ministro aceptando mi petición y hablándome del pequeño accidente que había ocurrido en la Mansión Malfoy, varios seguidores de Voldemort habían perseguido a ese matrimonio y los habían matado en su casa, necesitaba encontrar a mi ahijado para poderlo acompañar hasta su casa, necesitaban enterrar los cuerpos y sabía que aunque no lo admitiera él necesitaba apoyo en esos momentos, sus padres habían sido los únicos que a él le habían importado en algún momento, salí de mi despacho hacia la Torre de Premios Anuales, dije la contraseña y entre, lo que encontré me dejó en una pieza, Granger tenía entre sus regazos a un Malfoy completamente destrozado de dolor, lo mecía suavemente y consolaba, le pedí que reuniera sus cosas para poder salir hacia el lugar que había sido el hogar del rubio.

_**(3 de noviembre)**_

La noche que había tenido el día anterior había sido terrible, realmente no soportaba a los padres de Malfoy pero la manera en que habían quedado sus cuerpos había sido espantosa, eso a leguas había sido obra de Bellatrix Lestrange, se les había dado sepultura cerca de la media noche y sencillamente no había podido dormir mucho, esa noche tendría que darle clases a Granger dado que la noche anterior por obvias razones no había podido hacerlo.

Ella llegó puntualmente y mi cátedra empezó, realmente era buena en la materia, recordaba mucho sobre año pasados, discutía delicadamente sobre ingredientes de cada una de las pociones y agregaba lo que creía necesario, a ese ritmo podría ponerla de ayudante más rápido de lo normal.

_**(Un mes después)**_

Tenía un mes de haber empezado las lecciones con Granger, ella había demostrado ser capaz de separar ingredientes de pociones, había pasado satisfactoriamente el primer examen de pociones superiores a casi la semana de empezar con mis clases, aprendía rápido y rara vez olvidaba algo, sabía que el horario no le dejaba mucho de descanso ni para poder adelantar sus deberes, acepté bastante bien el que hubiese pedido una hora de clases para poder descansar, saldría a las diez, una hora antes de lo normal, en ese mes había empezado a tener problemas con Nathalie por no poder estar con ella, tenía mi tiempo completamente limitado por las lecciones y mi cargo de director, realmente había empezado a cansarme su manera de insistir, constantemente interrumpía mis lecciones con Granger y no podía trabajar tranquilo.

- Severus- la escuché en mi espalda, pasaba suavemente su lengua por mi cuello, no podía concentrarme en sus caricias porque estaba demasiado ajetreado- vamos.

- No Nathalie- la rechacé suavemente, no tenía la culpa- hoy no.

- ¿Hoy no?- me gritó furiosa- hace más de un mes que hoy no.

- Tengo que trabajar- le dije indiferentemente- si quieres a alguien para acostarte con él puedes buscarte a alguien más.

- No soy una cualquiera- dijo y me pegó una cachetada, sentí un ardor increíble en mi cara- no me volverás a ver nunca más- salió rápidamente por la chimenea.

Pensé en lo que había pasado, ella no quería volverme a ver y eso me hacía sentirme tranquilo, observé por la ventana y algo en la imagen estaba distinto, miré hacia la Torre de Astronomía y había un telescopio viendo hacia donde yo estaba, solo había una persona capaz de mirarme de esa manera sin temblar de miedo, la llamé, necesitaba coordinar los últimos detalles del baile, ella apartó la lente de donde yo estaba, sonreí, me estaba espiando antes.

Esa noche tendría clases con ella, necesitaba llenar las despensas de la enfermería antes del siguiente partido, al llegar Granger la miré tranquilamente, su rostro reflejaba vergüenza y duda, dejó un abrigo blanco en el suelo y se acercó hasta donde estaba, le di las instrucciones de lo que tenía que hacer y ella empezó tranquilamente a hacerlo, la miré, realmente lo hacía bien, tenía una delicadeza para hacer las cosas pero no dejaba que algo se le dañara, empezó a hacer mucho calor en el salón, quité mi túnica y la coloqué en el suelo, la vi quitarse delicadamente el abrigo de su uniforme, los zapatos, las calcetas, desabrochó su corbata y abrió un par de botones de la camisa blanca, la observé detenidamente, era bastante delgada y tal vez una cabeza más pequeña que yo, esa camisa dejaba ver unas delicadas curvas de mujer que la hacían ver exquisita, subí un poco mi mirada y logré ver como se transparentaba un brassiere negro con delicados encajes, gracias al sudor debido al calor dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, su vientre era plano y delineado perfectamente, subí mi mirada y encontré un par de perfectos senos, del tamaño perfecto de mis manos, quité mi mirada cuando sentí la suya encima de mí, me sonrojé suavemente al tener el pequeño descubrimiento de que la muchacha me atraía físicamente, algo que no había conseguido nadie en mucho tiempo, era inteligente y bella físicamente.

Llamé su atención preguntándole acerca del baile, tal vez llevaba empezándome a gustar desde hace un par de semanas, en una lección cuando ella preguntaba algo me acerqué a tacharle algo de su notas, me agaché y sentí un delicado aroma a vainilla en su cabello, miré hacia abajo y por error vi por encima de su blusa sus hermosos senos que empezaban a traerme como un loco, había descubierto que ella quería bailar conmigo en el baile en frente de todos, ese año el idiota sería yo, necesitaba preguntarle algo más que había no intentado hacerlo pero al final lo hice.

- Granger- la llamé mientras dejaba descansar su poción- ¿por qué me estaba espiando?

- Yo no lo hacía señor- fingió seguridad demasiado mal- solo estaba aburrida y empecé a vagar con el telescopio- tal vez era cierto pero no le daría la razón.

- Entonces decidió que era divertido espiar al director- elevé la voz- ver como estaba discutiendo con alguien más.

- No lo espié- me miró directamente- y no se veía que estaba discutiendo con nadie más.

- Entonces sí me estaba espiando- era una confirmación y gracias a Merlín no había visto todo.

- No tergiverse mis palabras señor- empezó a sonrojarse- y definitivamente hacía cualquier cosa menos discutir- bajó su mirada, ese gesto había provocado ternura, sabía que no debía sentirlo pero lo hacía.

- Estaba discutiendo con Nathalie- estaba lanzando mi última carta.

- ¿Y a mí qué me importa que hizo o dejó de hacer con ella?- me gritó y me sorprendió el descubrimiento, ella estaba celosa.

- Está bien señorita- sonreí, no esperaba eso- termine esa poción y se puede retirar.

La vi prácticamente tomar todos los atajos con esa poción para poder salir más rápido, tomó sus cosas y empezó a caminar hacia la salida, antes de abrir la puerta me miró suavemente.

- Buenas noches profesor- se despidió.

- Buenas noches… Hermione- ella sonrió y salió, ese día había descubierto algo, después de un mes mis sentimientos hacia la insufrible sabelotodo habían empezado a cambiar.

_**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO.**_

_**El próximo también será un POV de SS, lo más interesante todavía falta pero este cap se está haciendo muy largo y en el otro aclaro lo mejor.**_

_**Espero sus reviews.**_

_**Mnica Snape.**_


	9. POV SS Parte II

DOS 9.

- Buenas noches… Hermione- ella sonrió y salió, ese día había descubierto algo, después de un mes mis sentimientos hacia la insufrible sabelotodo habían empezado a cambiar.

INICIO DEL CAPÍTULO.

Terminé de hacer la última ronda de pociones solo, era un estúpido por la manera en la que la había dejado ir, necesitaba hacer las rondas esa noche pero Poppi se pondría furiosa por no tener sus despensas llenas antes del partido de Quidditch de la próxima semana, me estaba comportando débilmente con ella, necesitaba una profesora de pociones eficiente para el puesto, debía ser yo con ella.

Empaqueté las pociones y las envié por una lechuza hasta la enfermería, empecé a hacer las rondas y encontré a un par de parejas de Gryffindor, bajé más de cincuenta puntos esa noche, al ser cerca del alba subí a descansar hasta la hora de desayunar.

Pasaron dos semanas desde ese momento, me sentía un estúpido adolescente mirando disimuladamente hacia la mesa de Gryffindor cada vez que la veía entrar, era fascinante ver como cada vez que se enojaba con alguno de los estúpidos de sus amigos metía sus manos en su enmarañado cabello, todos los días tenía una pequeña rutina de bajar temprano con Malfoy y sentarse a desayunar chocolate o café con un par de tostadas; un ave interrumpió mi pequeña rutina de mirarla, contenía el cheque del ministerio con el primer pago de Granger, aunque su salario no era muy alto sería suficiente para mantenerse estando ella sola, tomé un pequeño pedazo de pergamino que tenía en mi bolsillo y le escribí para dárselo directamente en la mano, la vería después del desayuno.

Terminé mi té y subí rápidamente las escaleras, la escuchaba detrás de mí, entré a mi oficina y saqué el cheque de mi túnica, miré por la ventana y escuché como tocaban a la puerta.

- Señorita Granger, siéntese- la miré y ella caminó tímidamente hasta mi escritorio.

- Señor, ¿para qué me llamó?- me preguntó.

- Es una tradición en Hogwarts que el primer pago se le dé personalmente al profesor de parte del director, aunque usted no ejerce todavía habíamos hablado del salario por sus estudios y aquí está su paga, los demás serán puestos directamente en su cuenta en Gringotts.- expliqué levemente.

- Gracias señor- la miré sonreír, estaba feliz.

- Hoy tendrá libre en sus clases, debe ir a comprar lo que hace falta para el Baile de Navidad.- recordé a unas estudiantes de Slytherin preguntarse quién iría con Draco Malfoy, mi estudiante necesitaba hacer algunas compras para mañana, había hablado con los profesores y no les importaba que faltara a clases.

- Pero falta mucho profesor

- Granger, ¿sabe qué día es hoy?- empezó a conectar neuronas para responder mi pregunta.

- Hoy es 22 de diciembre, el baile es el 24 para que al día siguiente todos puedan ir a sus hogares y disfrutarlo con sus familias- dije al ver que no daba con la fecha, odiaba ese momento del año- faltan dos días y por estar trabajando conmigo no ha tenido tiempo de ir, considérelo un día libre para usted, sus maestros responderán sus dudas después de vacaciones.

- Sí señor- me respondió y se levantó del asiento.

- Puede desaparecerse en los límites del castillo, ahora puede irse.

- Gracias señor, hasta mañana- la miré detenidamente tenía un brillo en sus ojos marrones que no había visto en bastante tiempo, si yo hubiera sabido que estaría así por un día libre hubiera buscado la manera de darle una semana de vacaciones.

La vi salir tranquilamente, ella tenía una fuerza que jamás había visto en mi casa, de haber sido Slytherin hubiese sido mi alumna favorita, me senté a terminar los informes para el Ministro y recordé que hacían falta varios frasco con pus de Hada, necesitaba comprarlos para poder terminar las pociones que usarían los de primer año, tomé una pequeña bolsa con algunas monedas y salí hacia el Callejón Diagon.

Empecé a comprar las hierbas para las pociones en varias tiendas con personas conocidas, odiaba cuando algún local cambiaba de administrador, no podían ordenar bien los ingredientes y algunas pociones podían quedar muy mal por ese detalle, subí hacia el Emporio de la Lechuza para encargar el alimento para las aves del castillo, estaba pagando al dependiente cuando se empezaron a escuchar gritos desde el callejón.

- Mortífagos- entró una mujer con un par de niños y en ese momento ella desapareció.

Salí y observé las cosas a mí alrededor, todos corrían hacia alguna tienda para desaparecer, había pocos que se quedaban a defender o atacar, tal vez unos cuatro o cinco, miré hacia el fondo del callejón y había un grupo de mortífagos que trataban de matar a quien encontraran en su camino, a simple vista podía decir que estaban Pettigrew, Barty Crouch Jr, Antonin Dolohov y Fenrir Greyback. Era un grupo bastante fuerte pero sin la guía de nadie serían blanco muy fácil, tomé mi varita y empecé a batirme en duelo con Dolohov, fue sencillo derribarlo y seguir con otro pero observé como un rayo verde salía de la varita de Crouch, observé hacia quien lo lanzaba y corrí al lado de esa persona.

- ¿Hoy está tratando de que la maten?- le dije a una maraña de pelo mientras la halaba hacia mí, sentí como un suave olor a vainilla inundaba mis fosas nasales y recordé quien había sido el bastardo que había intentado matarla.

Ella siguió luchando contra Greyback, el idiota no supo como rechazar los ataques de la castaña y cayó inconsiente entre un basurero de una tienda, había una cabeza pelirroja que logré reconocer como Charles Weasley y vi como él le apuntaba al hombre-lobo y lo mataba, sabía que la castaña a mi lado no necesitaba más muertes debido a ella, Crouch realmente trataba de evadir mis ataques pero en un descuido de Granger envié un determinante Adava y vi girar varias veces su cuerpo en el aire antes de caer sobre el pavimento.

Observé a mi estudiante batallar contra Pettigrew, ella peleaba con instinto y era ágil apartándose de los ataques, cuando estaba a punto de darle la estocada final llegaron los aurores, terminaron rápidamente todo lo que había pasado y se fueron, miré rápidamente a quien tenía a mi lado.

- Ten cuidado- le susurré suavemente y la tomé por la cintura, la sentí estremecerse, cerré mis ojos y le di gracias a Merlín por haberla podido desviar del hechizo mortal- el dependiente la espera- la solté y caminé hacia el lado contrario donde ella estaba.

Fui hacia una zona de comidas apartada del centro del callejón, entré a un pequeño restaurante propiedad de un ex compañero de estudios superiores, el idiota había sido convencido por su esposa de abandonar pociones para dedicarse a la cocina mágica, entré y pedí lo mismo de siempre, el mesero trajo mi almuerzo y lo tomé descuidadamente, cuando iba a pagar vi como entraba Hermione Granger al lugar, pedía algo rápido y se sentaba en el fondo del lugar, pedí un café para poder disimular el quedarme en el lugar, realmente ERA un estúpido adolescente hormonado, la vi empezar a leer un pequeño libro, "Herencia de los magos contemporáneos", lo tenía en mi colección privada en el castillo, la observé empezar a comer y de vez en cuando parte de su comida iba a dar al libro, ella lo limpiaba y seguía en lo suyo, cuando la vi terminar me levanté y me dirigí a pagar pero directamente al dueño del lugar.

- Severus- me dijo un hombre de no más de cuarenta años- tanto tiempo sin verte.

- Lo mismo digo Erasmus- le extendí la mano a él- vengo a pedirte algo.

- ¿En qué soy bueno?- dijo seriamente, lo último que le había pedido casi le había costado la vida.

- Ten- extendí un billete con una alta denominación- Hermione Granger está aquí y esto es para pagar lo mío y lo de ella, no dirás que fui yo o te mataré, no dejarás que pague absolutamente nada.

- Siempre conservas la alegría Snape- dijo en sarcasmo pero aceptó.

Salí del lugar y empecé a caminar de vuelta al castillo, necesitaba despejar mis ideas, escuché unos pasos detrás y suavemente acaricié mi varita.

- Padrino- era la voz de Malfoy- se supone que hoy debemos dejar la primera muestra de la apuesta- gruñí en respuesta, él se adelantó hasta desaparecer.

Recordé que había apostado, Draco Malfoy había pasado los últimos dos veranos suspirando por Hermione Granger, la amaba y sufría por no tenerla, había logrado hacerlo caer en una pequeña apuesta para enamorarla y la había olvidado por completo, habíamos llegado al acuerdo de que entre los dos lograríamos el amor de la castaña, alguno de los dos tendría que conquistarla y ganarle al otro, cuando se lo había planteado no pensaba involucrarme en esa apuesta pero ahora que la había conocido no iba a dejarla pasar así, miré una rosa en el suelo y la tomé en mis manos, después de todo…_una apuesta es una apuesta._

Pasé el día pensando en alguna maldita frase para enviar esa rosa hacia su destinataria, encontré una en un pequeño cuaderno que tenía de la época de estudiante de Hogwarts- "Déjame solo un poco de mí mismo para que pueda llamarte mi todo" (N/A: Rabindranath Tagore)- puse otra rosa junto a esa y las guardé en un cajón de mi escritorio, las enviaría al día siguiente a su cuarto, solo yo tenía acceso a esa parte del castillo, salí a hacer mis rondas.

Pasé varios pasillos y solo logré encontrar a los Prefectos en sus actividades diarias, bajé unos cuantos pisos y escuché unos pasos atrás mío.

- Profesor Snape, espere- alguien gritó, me volví a ver quién era.

- Señorita, ¿qué desea?- dije reconociendo a Hermione Granger.

- Muchas gracias por haberme salvado hoy, si usted no me hubiera quitado del camino el hechizo me hubiera matado.

- Estaba comprando los ingredientes para las pociones que hacen falta y la vi hacer la estupidez de enfrentarse a ellos- se sonrojó suavemente, ese gesto lo odiaría en cualquier otra mujer pero me agradaba en ella- no podía dejar a una alumna morir así- la miré directamente, sus pequeños pero suspicaces ojos podían detectar cualquier mentira pero no de mí, sonrió suavemente y me sorprendí al responderle el gesto.

- Gracias profesor- dijo y se fue.

Bajé varios pisos más, encontré a un par de Slytherin tratando de pasarse las reglas, con unos 30 puntos menos fueron a su Sala Común, necesitaban pensar antes de tratar de pasarse las reglas en mis rondas.

- Severus- escuché la voz de Minerva detrás de mí- ¿tienes las listas finales?

- En mi despacho- empezamos a caminar hacia arriba.

Después de haber discutido con Minerva todos los pormenores de las listas de rondas bajé para poder terminar las mías y retirarme a descansar.

- Hermione, ¿por qué no podemos hablar del director? ¿Por qué estás tan cortante cuando hablo de él?- escuché una voz que creía era de Weasley 7, ¿pero qué tenía yo que ver en su conversación?

- Porque me gusta ¿sí?, porque estoy enamorada de él y sé que no puedo ser correspondida- esa era la voz de Granger, entonces eso era lo que ella sentía, me sentí aliviado por saber eso.

Comencé a caminar hacia el pasillo, ambas se miraron sorprendidas y avergonzadas por lo que acababan de decir, las miré pero por un momento miré los ojos de Granger, podía escuchar los engranajes de su cabeza girando y haciendo la pregunta obvia, yo sí la había escuchado, Weasley la jaló y la perdí de vista…_ ¡Qué magnífica noche!_

Terminé mis rondas y me acosté a dormir, a la mañana siguiente desperté tranquilamente, hacía más de veinte años que no podía despertar sin gritar por alguna pesadilla, no podía recordar qué había soñado pero no importaba, no me dolía la cabeza por los gritos, bajé a desayunar con los demás.

Al ser la tarde me dediqué completamente a los papeleos del ministerio, al tener a Granger de asistente mi papeleo se había reducido considerablemente, tal vez en un par de días lograría sacar adelante todo el trabajo y dejar de tener papeleo atrasado.

- Severus- escuché una voz provenir desde la chimenea, no quería mirar para ver quién era- Severus- me volvió a llamar más seductoramente.

- Nathalie- respondí y subí mi mirada, tenía un exageradamente corto vestido celeste el cual misteriosamente no me provocaba nada- ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunté tranquilamente.

- Nada Snape- se acercó suavemente, puso sus manos a ambos lados de los brazos de mi silla, dándome una privilegiada vista de sus grandes senos- solo quiero algo que era mío- empezó a lamer parte de mi cuello.

- Tengo que trabajar- dije con la voz un poco ronca, hacía casi un mes que no tenía a ninguna mujer pero no la quería a ella en mis brazos, por primera vez quería a una mujer en especial- Nathy, no más- le dije mirándola a los ojos.

- No te creo Sev- empezó a besarme suave, le respondí muy poco, empezó a quitarse varios botones de su vestido, necesitaba decirle que no por algo pero no recordaba por qué.

Escuché un pequeño golpe en la puerta, alguien abrió la puerta y entró, era Granger, la miré y ella estaba completamente sorprendida.

- Lo lamento profesor Snape, no volveré a interrumpirlo- realmente ella no interrumpía nada, necesitaba explicarle qué había visto.

Corrió lejos de las mazmorras, aparté suavemente a Nathalie de mi cuerpo y me lancé a correr tras esa niña, no sabía por qué pero necesitaba explicarle.

- Señorita Granger, espere- le grité pero me ignoró- sé que me escuchaste, por Merlín bendito Hermione detente- no me quería hablar.

Corrió hasta llegar al borde del Lago Negro, ahí estaba Weasley 7.

- Señorita Granger, lo que vio se lo puedo explicar- no era un chiquillo y esa carrera me había cansado, recuperé el aire.

- No necesito que me explique nada señor, está muy claro lo que vi y lamento mucho no haber tocado la puerta para entrar- era una pésima actriz, le había afectado.

- Lo que vio no es precisamente lo que vio- sonreí internamente por la estupidez que había dicho-¿podemos hablar en otro lugar?

- No señor- respondió cortante- aquí estoy muy bien.

- Señorita Weasley- la miré y me devolvió duramente la mirada- ¿podría retirarse?

- No- fue simple y brutal, no podía bajarle puntos por las vacaciones.

- Hermione, necesito explicarte lo que acabas de ver, ella llegó a mi oficina y empezó…- iba a hacerla escucharme aun frente a Weasley.

- No me importa que tenga que decirme señor- vi sus ojos llorosos, me sentí culpable de hacerla llorar después de haber escuchado lo de ayer, ambas caminaron abrazadas hacia dentro del castillo.

Caminé de nuevo hacia las mazmorras, encontré a Nathalie vestida y avergonzada en un escritorio.

- Tenemos que hablar- dije y ella asintió- esto no puede seguir así, yo no quiero más sexo contigo.

- Ya sé que no Severus, me rechazaste varias veces- dijo y se levantó- ¿estás enamorado?- lo pensé ¿estaba yo enamorado?- no me contestes, deberías bloquear las chimeneas para todas las mujeres con las que has compartido cama, te enviaré una lechuza si necesito alguna poción.

Salió e hice lo que ella me había indicado, no quería a ninguna otra en mi chimenea, terminé de llenar los papeles, esa noche la tendría libre, Granger no vendría a mis clases.

_**Al día siguiente.**_

Ese día era el Baile de Navidad, odiaba ese dichoso evento y más tener que bailar en él, me bañé rápidamente y vestí con la túnica habitual, bajé a desayunar y vi como un arbusto andante entraba por la puerta junto a Weasley 6 y 7.

Le había enviado una carta por lechuza apenas desperté pidiéndole hablar con ella, no estaba seguro si la había leído o no, tomé un pergamino y con una suave pluma empecé a escribirle- Granger, ¿me va a escuchar?- la hechicé para que llegara a sus manos, lo que vi me dejó en una pieza, tomó su varita y quemó mi carta disimuladamente, tomé prestado un pergamino de Minerva y volví a escribir.

- Hermione, si quemas esta carta lo próximo será un vociferador- necesitaba que me pusiera atención- ¿vas a dejarme explicarte, por favor?

- ¿Es de trabajo?- me respondió- y no me tutee, no soy Nathalie para que pueda tenerme como quiere- realmente ella estaba furiosa.

- No es de trabajo- era la verdad- hay muchas cosas que no sabe y quiero explicarle.

- No me interesa señor, tenga un buen día- se levantó de su silla y salió del lugar.

Pasé el resto del día en mi oficina, sabía que parte de la apuesta de Malfoy era besarla hoy pero no quería hacerlo por ello si no porque de verdad la deseaba, odiaba haber hecho esa estupidez y tener que cumplirla, al ser cerca la hora del baile empecé a ponerme una túnica de gala, la tradición indicaba que tenía que bailar con alguna Jefa de Casa y Minerva no iba a permitir a nadie mal vestido, bajé al Gran Comedor y empecé a esperar que ambos Premios Anuales inauguraran el baile.

Realmente Granger se veía preciosa, el vestido se le ceñía perfectamente a su cuerpo dándole una figura completamente de adulta, sus bucles no eran una maraña como todos los días si no que eran suaves y caían a mitad de su espalda, era grácil en su baile y Malfoy la dirigía bien, lo vi tomarla por la cintura y hablar con ella un momento, se acercó despacio y la besó, sentí furia atravesar mi cuerpo y tomé delicadamente mi varita en las manos, la pasaba entre el hueco de mis dedos y estaba empezando a valorar si realmente Azkaban no era tan malo después de todo, empecé a ver puntos negros en mi visión.

- Severus, ¿estás bien?- preguntó preocupada Minerva, le gruñí como respuesta.

La canción terminó, ambos se separaron y ella se veía avergonzada, me encaminé hacia donde ella estaba y la tomé algo brusco por las caderas, empecé a hacerla girar por el salón.

- Entonces no me escucha pero si se besa frente a todo el castillo con el imbécil de Malfoy- estaba furioso pero no iba a dejar que lo notara.

- Nunca le pedí explicaciones y no pienso dárselas.

- ¿Ese idiota- la giré, dudaba controlarme si ella seguía pegada a mí- siquiera le atrae?

- No señor- respondió rápidamente- pero sabe besar- sentí varias emociones, furia, enojo, seriedad pero la que más me sorprendió fueron unos malditos celo.

- Sal antes de las doce del castillo hacia el Lago Negro- la giré- me lo debes, escuché lo que le dijiste a la señorita Weasley hace un par de noches- la vi detenidamente, ya sabría ella lo que vale la pena, aparté un mechón de su cabello y lo retiré.

La vi bailar toda la noche con sus amigos, odiaba cuando el imbécil de mi ahijado se le acercaba a ella, no podía evitar preguntarme cómo reaccionarían todos ante un rayo verde lanzado desde mi varita a él, necesitaba concentrarme y sentir las cosas con fría lógica, la vi salir y mirarme suavemente, dejé el Whisky de Fuego en una mesa y salí tras ella.

- Hermione, lo que viste no fue lo que en realidad estaba pasando- me expliqué, ella no dijo nada- ella era una mujer con la que mantuve un tipo de relación que no quiero indicar de qué tipo- ni ella quería saberlo- y hace un par de semanas terminé todo con ella- o eso había creído yo- el día que me espiaste con el telescopio- ella iba a hablar pero puse un dedo en su boca- ella ha tratado de seducirme desde ese momento y ayer cuando llegaste ella estaba a punto de desnudarse completamente, traté de hacerla irse pero no podía sin lastimarla, cuando llegaste le di gracias a Merlín por haberte puesto en mi camino en ese momento, después que te fueras corriendo con la señorita Weasley de aquí regresé a las mazmorras para prohibirle volver y ponerle las cosas mucho más claras, todas las chimeneas están vedadas para ella.

- ¿Por qué hizo eso profesor?- pensé detenidamente mi respuesta.

- Porque te amo- dije sinceramente.

Me acerqué a ella y la vi entreabrir sus labios, la tomé por su cintura y la besé fuertemente, todavía estaba celoso por lo del idiota de Malfoy y necesitaba sentirla por un momento mía pasé suavemente mis dedos por su espalda, la sentí estremecerse y eso solo me encendió más pasé mi lengua por sus labios en un claro permiso, ella abrió sus labios e introduje mi lengua, su sabor me impactó grandemente, sabía a miel, a frescura de verano, recorrí suavemente mi lengua por su boca y empecé a batallar con ella por la dominancia, gimió suavemente y eso solo despertó el completo deseo que tenía por ella, la empujé hasta que quedó de espalda a un tronco de árbol, dejé mis labios y empecé a explorar parte de su cuerpo, besé delicadamente su cuello y la escuché de nuevo gemir levemente y sentí sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, ese gesto era completamente descarado y volví a atacar mi boca, el beso era pasional, deseaba devorarla ahí mismo, su boca sabía a cielo y quería saber cómo eran las demás partes de su cuerpo.

- Esto es un verdadero beso- la ayudé a bajarse, no era estúpido, era el director y debía dar un ejemplo de madurez, al estar ella abajo di media vuelta y volví al castillo.

_**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO.**_

_**Qué tal? No sé si les guste pero aquí está, duré bastante en escribirlo pero si lo ven es un cap muy grande así que llevaba su tiempo.**_

_**Las que leyeron "Simplemente Imposible" saben que lo de la U me tenía súper estresada, les voy a contar algo, YA ENTRÉ, llegaron los resultados y ya solo tengo que matricular, así que ya todo está hecho, lástima que la mitad de las personas no entran =(**_

_**Espero sus reviews, besos.**_

_**Mnica Snape.**_


	10. Hurón

Cap 10.

**POV Hermione.**

"…caminé hasta la Torre de Premios Anuales y subí a mi habitación a descansar hasta el día siguiente."

**Nota: quedamos donde Draco estaba enfermo.**

INICIO DEL CAPÍTULO

Al despertar la mañana siguiente empecé a alistarme rápidamente pero cuando estaba a punto de vestirme con la falda escolar recordé que todavía seguíamos en vacaciones, quedaba una semana para descansar completamente, me puse unos cómodos jeans y una camisa azul profundo manga larga, las temperaturas en el castillo bajaban hasta cercanos los 5 grados Celsius y no era momento de cambiar de estilo de vestir, bajé hasta la biblioteca a encontrar el libro que el profesor Snape me había pedido que leyera para adelantar un poco las clases.

Pasé parte de la mañana terminando de leer _"Transformaciones de las pociones a través de los siglos" _necesitaba terminar antes de entrar a mi trabajo en la tarde, realmente eso no era trabajar, solo tenía que estar con el director varias horas aprendiendo la preparación de varias pociones, qué podría pasar si algún paso fallaba y cómo arreglar cualquier desastre que pudiese pasar, pero era bastante cansado si se le unían las lecciones regulares del colegio, daba gracias a Merlín por el examen que convalidaría todo el aprendizaje y que me garantizaría empleo el próximo curso lectivo, dejé el libro en el estante correspondiente y salí del lugar con los apuntes que había tomado de la lectura.

- Hermione- escuché entre las sombras de las escaleras a la Torre de Prefectos hablar a Draco Malfoy- ven- jaló mi mano suavemente hacia un salón abandonado cerca de ahí.

Entramos al lugar y el rubio me extendió un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel azul, tenía un pequeño lazo negro con unas iniciales D.M en donde se unía la decoración, lo tomé en mis manos y abracé suavemente a Draco.

- Sé que navidad fue ayer pero como estaba en cama y el regalo estaba en mi habitación no había podido dártelo- miré el regalo y sonreí- por cierto, me agradó el libro de Quidditch que me regalaste. Feliz navidad atrasado.

Le sonreí abiertamente, había comprado en la salida al callejón los regalos de mis amigos, a Harry le había comprado el último manual de magia oscura de aurores, a Ron el equipo de protección para los guardianes de Quidditch y a Ginny varias colecciones de maquillaje y perfumes mágicos que atraían al mago de tus sueños. Vi como lentamente Draco se acercaba hasta donde yo estaba y me detuve un segundo a observar su rostro, tenía una mirada de determinación pura y una casi imperceptible sonrisa en sus labios, tomó suavemente mi cuello en sus manos pero cuando se acercó a mi rostro la puerta del salón se abrieron.

- Hermione- dijo Harry, me miró sorprendido e hizo intento para cerrar la puerta.

- Harry no te vayas- logré decir volviendo a la realidad, el rubio miró al azabache con odio pero se retiró dignamente.

- El director te está buscando Herms y anoche no bajaste a la Sala Común para abrir los regalos, estoy molesto contigo- dijo con fingido enojo, sonreí y lo abracé.

Caminamos hasta la Sala Común, aunque sabía que el profesor Snape me estaba buscando él podía esperar un momento para yo poder recoger los presentes de mis amigos y mandarlos a la Torre, sabía que eran los únicos que quedaban en el árbol de Gryffindor.

Entramos al lugar y había muy pocas personas en el lugar, Ron estaba sentado en una silla jugando ajedrez mágico con Luna, no sabía cómo pero casi cualquiera podía ahora entrar al lugar, la Dama Gorda solo prohibía el acceso a cualquier Slytherin que intentase entrar, guardé el regalo de Draco en el bolsillo y vi los pocos presentes que había en la sala, tomé mi varita y los mandé a mi cama, abracé a los chicos dándoles las gracias por ellos y salí.

Bajé varias escaleras para buscar a mi jefe, llegué hasta su despacho pero estaba vacío, salí de ahí para buscarlo por los pasillos; subí hasta el cuarto piso y vi cómo una figura vestida de negro subía las escaleras.

- Profesor Snape- le llamé y él volteó a verme.

- Señorita Granger, hasta ahora la veo, necesito hablar con usted- dijo y me hizo señas para subir al siguiente nivel.

Caminamos juntos por varios pasillos, aunque fueran vacaciones él no permitiría que en su castillo se infringieran las normas, fue separando una a una a las parejas que encontraba besándose o a punto de algo más, el director me había indicado que necesitaba hablar conmigo en privado de un asunto importante, subimos un par de pisos más hasta llegar a la pintura que guardaba la Torre de Prefectos, dije la contraseña y entramos, ese era el lugar más cercano para poder hablar rápidamente, me acerqué al sillón que estaba frente a la chimenea y él lo hizo al lado mío, encendí las brazas para calentar la temperatura y no morir por hipotermia.

- Señorita Granger, se preguntará el por qué la llamé tan sorpresivamente- asentí pidiéndole que siguiera- creo que debería pasar al menos estos dos días en casa de sus padres.

- ¿Por qué señor?- pregunté curiosa.

- Porque necesita despejar la mente en estos días, en la primera semana de enero la necesito para que de las lecciones de primer año, ya no es necesario que lleve pociones con sus compañeros porque sus conocimientos sobrepasan por mucho los de ellos, estaría perdiendo el tiempo si fuera a lecciones, necesita tomar ese tiempo para preparar sus lecciones.

- Pero señor- estaba emocionada pero aterrorizada de tener un grupo a mi cargo- yo no puedo hacerlo.

- Sí puede señorita- tomó suavemente mi rostro para que lo mirara- usted puede con los muchachos de primer año- le sonreí suavemente- estaré con usted la primera semana para supervisar su trabajo y su manejo de grupo.

Terminé con la distancia y lo besé suavemente, él se sorprendió pero respondió a mi beso, me tomó por la cintura para acercarme más a él, besé la comisura de sus labios suavemente e introduje mi lengua dentro de su boca, sabía delicioso, una mezcla entre el cedro y la hierba buena, sentí su lengua haciéndome sentir oleadas de deseo con solo moverla, mordió suavemente mi labio y lo haló hacia él, tomé posesión de su boca y pasé mis manos por su cuello, lo acerqué lo más posible a mí, gemí al sentir como bajaba su boca y empezaba a besar mi rostro, empezó con suaves besos sobre mis ojos, dibujó círculos con sus dedos cerca de los botones de mi blusa, suavemente desabrochó el primero, quité rápidamente su túnica negra y lo observé detenidamente, tenía una camisa blanca impecable y un pantalón negro de vestir sostenido por una faja, sentí mi deseo por él crecer y ataqué su boca otra vez apasionadamente, él desabrochó rápidamente los demás botones de mi blusa pero no la quitó.

- Hermione- dijo él con voz completamente ronca- eres preciosa- tomó mis senos por encima del brassiere- perfectos- se acercó y los besó lentamente, gemí con esa acción.

Terminó de quitarme la blusa y la lanzó hacia el suelo, desabroché su camisa y lo miré, tenía varias cicatrices profundas surcando su pecho, besé despacio cada una de ellas y lo miré, tomé sus brazos y él de inmediato los apartó, observé la marca tenebrosa de Voldemort en su brazo pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo sentí como su lengua invadía mi boca y sus manos estaban en el broche del brassiere pero antes que pudiera quitarlo la puerta se abrió.

- Herms puedes usar tu cuarto, ¿sabes? Padrino esa posición no es cómoda- dijo con una sonrisa Draco Malfoy, lo observé y quería asesinarlo.

- Lo sé hurón- dije molesta.

- Lindo brassiere, muy inocente para mi gusto, prefiero el verde al rojo- me sonrojé y tomé mi blusa para abrocharla, el rubio subió hacia su cuarto.

El director y yo nos volvimos a ver, me sonrojé profundamente, nos vestimos en silencio y nos separamos.

- Debería hacer su equipaje e ir a casa de sus padres- me dijo y asentí.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

_**No sé con qué cara pedir perdón, esta semana ha sido demasiado buena pero al mismo tiempo demasiado mala, lo bueno es que nació mi sobrina (la hija de un amigo pero aquí en Costa Rica todos somos familia), demasiado mala porque terminé con mi novio de hace 4 años, ¿nunca han amado tanto pero al mismo tiempo saben que esa persona no es para ustedes? Así me sentía yo, esta semana he pasado llorando, mi relación era muy como un Sev/Mione, él tiene el carácter de Severus, así que imagínense con qué ánimos iba a escribir nada de Sev, pero ahora me siento un poco mejor y aquí estoy con este cap, el próximo si mal no estoy les va a gustar dema.**_

_**¿Qué les pareció? Disculpen no responder reviews pero la verdad no tenía ni animo de levantarme de la cama, ahorita los respondo.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**Mnica Snape.**_


	11. Vacaciones

Cap 11.

- Debería hacer su equipaje e ir a casa de sus padres- me dijo y asentí.

_**INICIO DEL CAPÍTULO.**_

Subí rápidamente las escaleras, necesitaba salir del lugar y aprovechar las cortas vacaciones que el director me había dado, empaqué con varios hechizos todos mis utensilios y tomé la chimenea de mi habitación para ir a casa.

- Calle principal de Surrey, casa 1465- salí disparada de la chimenea.

Caí en un piso ceniciento, escuché a mis padres desde el estudio hablando detenidamente de sus pacientes, al parecer había que operar a uno y no querían ningún imprevisto, me sacudí el pantalón y parte del abrigo que llevaba, caminé hacia donde escuchaba el ruido y por un momento sonreí al verlos a ambos, mi padre tenía a mi madre abrazada mientras le explicaba los síntomas que su paciente presentaba, ambos eran felices con sus vidas y recordé que por ello había peleado junto a Harry y Ron en la Batalla de Hogwarts.

- Mamá- la llamé cuando salí de mis pensamientos.

- Hermione- dijo y ambos volvieron a verme, mi madre se acercó a abrazarme fuertemente.

Pasé la tarde a su lado, ambos me contaron acerca de su trabajo durante los casi tres meses que había estado fuera de casa, amaban estar en Inglaterra de nuevo porque aunque su estancia en Australia había sido inmejorable casi no habían tenido pacientes y ambos eran adictos al trabajo, cenamos en familia y nos repartimos los pocos regalos navideños, aunque ya había pasado navidad preferíamos esperar a vernos y dárnoslo de frente.

Abrí los regalos, mi padre me había dado un libro de historias muggles, varias de las cuales no conocía, mi madre me regaló un par de bellos pendientes de oro y un pequeño anillo con mis iniciales grabadas por dentro, los abracé y subí a descansar, eran alrededor de las diez de la noche.

Entré a mi habitación, estaba exactamente igual que cuando me fui, pintada de un rosa pálido con cortinas blancas, había en el centro, entre dos mesitas de noche, una cama matrimonial para mí con sábanas de color crema, el piso de mi habitación con una cerámica muy bien cuidada azul oscuro, en el fondo estaba mi armario con alguna ropa que había decidido dejar y una laptop en un escritorio caoba; recordé cómo era todo antes de mi entrada a Hogwarts, aunque no podía decir que extrañaba esa vida sí podía afirmar que era más fácil que la que tengo ahora, tal vez si mis padres no me hubieran dejado marchar al colegio nunca hubiera pasado por toda la guerra, el enfrentamiento con Voldemort, la muerte de muchos de mis amigos pero tampoco habría conocido a Harry y a Ron, los extrañaba demasiado, con el trabajo y los estudios apenas había tenido tiempo para hablar con ellos y eso se hacía sentir en sus calificaciones de pociones y astronomía, ambos dependían de mis deberes para pasar el año.

Tomé mi baúl y saqué los regalos de los chicos, había olvidado que ellos también me habían dado su regalo, los abrí cuidadosamente: Harry me había regalado un libro de pociones avanzadas de magia oscura, Ron un hermoso prendedor con una pequeña rosa hecha de oro blanco, él había regalado muchos regalos bastante costosos después de la guerra, el ministerio le había remunerado todo su esfuerzo con una suma bastante fuerte de dinero, tomé el pequeño paquete de Draco y lo sostuve en mis manos, lo revisé con varios hechizos para evitar magia negra, aunque era mi amigo nunca estaba de más la precaución, al ver que no había nada lo tomé en mis manos y lo abrí, había un par de pendientes de diamantes pequeños, no podía recibir ese regalo tan caro de su parte, tomé un pergamino y le escribí una pequeña carta diciéndole lo agradecida que estaba pero no podía aceptarlo, lo envié por medio de polvos flu y me acosté a dormir.

_**(Al día siguiente) **_

Desperté cercano las ocho de la mañana, abrí los ojos y al principio no reconocí el lugar pero poco a poco los recuerdos del día anterior habían empezado a llegar a mi memoria: el director había llegado a ofrecerme dos días libres de trabajo, estaba en casa de mis padres, mi jefe y profesor me había besado, me sonrojé furiosamente, yo no era así, yo no me estaría besando con dos personas y menos dos Slytherin, no había podido ver lo que estaba haciendo, había dejado que el profesor Snape me tocara de una manera definitivamente prohibida entre alumna-profesor, no podía seguir por ese camino, debería averiguar qué estaba pasando ahí.

Bajé las escaleras de la casa para llegar a la cocina, mamá siempre la tenía limpia y ordenada, tomé un poco de cereal de una alacena y empecé a desayunar.

- Herms ¿te pasa algo?- preguntó mi padre mientras entraba al lugar, negué con la cabeza- ¿estás segura?

- Sí papá- vi en sus ojos que no me creía pero no siguió insistiendo.

Desayunamos en completo silencio porque mi madre tenía la costumbre de despertar un par de horas más tarde que nosotros, limpié el poco desorden que había provocado y aproveché para darme un baño rápido y para tomar ciertas prendas del armario en mi habitación para llevarlas a Hogwarts.

- Hermione- me llamó mi madre y entró en la habitación, se notaba que acababa de despertar.

- ¿Sí mamá?- terminé de doblar una camisa de invierno y caminé hacia ella, la abracé.

- Niña, ¿estás bien?- a ella no podría mentirle mucho tiempo.

Le conté acerca de mi trabajo, el colegio, mis amigos y como habíamos seguido después de la guerra, Harry no podía dormir si no tenía a Ginny a su lado, siempre ponía en su cama todos los hechizos protectores que le había enseñado y Ron no podía salir del colegio solo, todavía recordaba los ataques en la Mansión Malfoy, siempre tenía su varita en la mano y en posición de ataque sin importar cuál sea la situación.

Mi madre me escuchó atentamente, hablaba cuando tenía que hacerlo pero cayó la mayoría de tiempo hasta que empecé a contarle quién era mi jefe.

- ¿Pero él no estaba muerto Mione?

- Eso creímos, pero cuando llegó al Gran Comedor dos días después con varias heridas en el cuerpo bastante graves nadie se atrevió a preguntarle cómo había sobrevivido ni qué le había pasado, ellos estaban centrados en salvarle la vida y además Harry lo había librado de toda culpa en la comunidad mágica.

- Pero habías contado que él te trataba bastante mal en clases- ella estaba preocupada.

- Ha cambiado, la guerra nos cambió a todos, Draco tiene la teoría que su padrino empezará a vivir todo lo que no ha vivido y además Harry dice que todos los recuerdos que él le dio hicieron que el dolor por la muerte de Lily Potter desapareciera (N/A: Leer el tercer cuento del libro "Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo" ahí explica que una bruja dio sus recuerdos al río del olvido y dejó de sentir el dolor por la pérdida de su prometido), es una persona distinta.

- No deberías fiarte tanto pequeña- besó mi cabeza- ahora vamos a salir, tienes que visitar algunos lugares.

Mi mamá me llevó por nuevas construcciones turísticas de Londres, hacía aproximadamente dos años no había podido salir a disfrutar de ningún lugar, compré varios libros de historias muggles y nuevos descubrimientos en las ciencias, en especial en la química, hicimos varias compras para preparar la cena de esa noche porque sería la última de ese año que pasaría con mis padres, ya algo tarde volvimos a casa.

Cenamos tranquilamente esa noche, nos reímos y lloramos con los recuerdos de estas épocas difíciles que como familia habíamos pasado, ellos se acostaron a dormir temprano y yo lo hice un par de horas después.

_**(Último día)**_

Desperté bastante triste, no quería despedirme de mis padres para volver a Hogwarts, quería estar todo el mayor tiempo posible con ellos antes de marchar, ese día había amanecido con la firme intención de preguntarle al profesor Snape por qué me había besado, yo no podía hacerlo simplemente por hacerlo, tenía que tener una explicación de su parte, me despedí de mis papás alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, una hora antes de tener que trabajar ese día, fue bastante difícil pero tenía que hacerlo, tomé un poco de polvos flu y volví a mi habitación en Hogwarts.

Al llegar observé que había algo distinto encima de mi cama, estaban los pendientes que Draco me había regalado y había una nota.

_**No aceptaré un no por respuesta, es tuyo, espero te gusten.**_

_**D.M**_

¿No me dejaría decirle que no?, sabía que cuando una serpiente quiere ser terca lo es pero no podría hacerme aceptar eso tan caro. Observé que había otra nota en mi cama, estaba escrita por alguien con una caligrafía envidiable, creí reconocer esa letra pero no podía ubicar a su dueño, la tinta era verde esmeralda sobre un pergamino blanco, era elegante pero sencillo.

_**Señorita Granger espero que mi regalo le haya gustado, espero verla cuando regrese.**_

No tenía firma, no sabía quién podía haber enviado eso pero no tenía tiempo para pensarlo, me cambié rápidamente de ropa para poder ir a trabajar, bajé rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar a las mazmorras.

- Buenas tardes profesor Snape- saludé al verlo realizar algunas pociones curativas él solo.

- Hola- respondió sin mirarme- ¿cómo estuvieron sus vacaciones?- preguntó por cortesía.

- Bien. Profesor necesito preguntarle algo.

_**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**_

_**Irene Snape Addams: gracias por tu comen, me subió el ánimo bastante, yo sé que todo estará bien pero terminar algo tan largo lo deja a uno descolocado; ahora el fic, yo hubiera cenado hurón asado si Draco me hubiera hecho eso.**_

¿Qué les pareció el cap?, sé que quieren matarme por dejarlo ahí pero son las 3 de la mañana y además me encanta dejarlas picadas =)

Besos, espero los reviews.

Mnica Snape.


	12. Confesiones y mucho más

Cap 12

- Bien. Profesor necesito preguntarle algo.

_**INICIO DEL CAPÍTULO.**_

- Diga- empezó a moler una pequeña pelota de sangre de unicornio, estaba realizando una poción regeneradora.

- Señor, ¿Cuándo usted me besó por qué lo hizo?- vi como soltaba sin cuidado la sangre, la poción explotó y todo el salón quedó manchado de ella.

- Porque quise- empezó a limpiar todo el desastre con la varita, limpió el caldero y con un hechizo lo guardó, había gastado los ingredientes de esa poción.

- ¿Solo por eso señor?- no estaba convencida de eso.

- ¿Por qué pregunta?- me respondía con otra pregunta.

- Curiosidad- tenía que lograr que me dijera- sabe que es raro que cuando Draco me besó usted también lo hiciera.

- Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra- trató de explicarse y cruzó sus brazos en el pecho, me senté en una silla cerca de él.

- Tal vez no pero sabe que hace algún tiempo encontré una rosa en mi cama con una bella leyenda- empecé a acorralarlo con las cosas que había notado.

- ¿Y a mí debería importarme?- contestó sarcásticamente.

- No señor- le sonreí- pero eso puede significar varias cosas porque solo usted, la profesora McGonagall y yo sabemos la contraseña del cuadro de mi habitación y alguien entró así que tuvo que haber sido la profesora McGonagall o usted porque obviamente yo no lo hice o puede que haya sido algún otro estudiante y en ese caso debería importarle a usted, se supone que debe brindarme seguridad dentro del castillo y ese otro estudiante no solo descubrió la contraseña de mi habitación si no también la del cuadro principal de la Torre de Premios Anuales y eso pondría en riesgo la seguridad de Draco.

- Investigaré- dijo y caminó a sacar un libro de una estantería de las mazmorras.

-Profesor, entenderá que no me siento segura descansando en esas habitaciones así, no puedo dejar que nadie pueda dañarme a mí o a Draco.

- No lo hará buscó una página especial en ese libro- esta es la poción que haremos hoy.

Necesitaba entrar por otra parte, él no contestaría mis preguntas tan fácilmente, tomé los ingredientes de la poción y empecé a prepararlas.

- Severus- él me miró sorprendido, no lo había llamado antes por su nombre- de verdad estoy preocupada.

- No lo estés- me observó tranquilamente- no le van a hacer daño- volvió a su tono indiferente de siempre.

- ¿Por qué?- tomé el polvo de hada y lo esparcí uniformemente por la poción.

- Porque está segura señorita- tomó unos pelos de centauro y los colocó, dándole a la poción un tono azulado.

- Eso no es suficiente respuesta señor- lo miré y él me estaba observando, le sonreí para animarlo.

- Las envié yo, como usted dijo solo Minnie, usted y yo tenemos la contraseña de su habitación, esperaba que no supiera que era yo.

- Ya lo sabía señor- sonreí al ver ganada una pequeña batalla- la letra en la carta es igual a la suya cuando anota apuntes en mi libro.

- Entonces no me haga perder el tiempo- estaba molesto.

- No lo hago Severus- coloqué las tres gotas de lágrimas de Fénix que se necesitaban, la poción pasó a ser un amarillo verduzco, cerca de ser terminada, me acerqué a él y suavemente lo besé en los labios- me gustaron mucho.

- Hum- seguía algo molesto pero era menos, no le gustaba ser descubierto.

- No me gusta tu respuesta- me observó con altanería- ¿por qué me besaste?- puse mis manos en su cuello y él tomó varios frascos con plumas de hipogrifo y las colocó suavemente en la poción, revolvió dos veces en sentido a las agujas del reloj y la pócima tomó un color blanco, había quedado perfecta.

- Hermione- sonreí al escuchar en sus labios mi nombre- quise besarte, lo deseaba desde hace bastante tiempo.

- ¿Desde cuándo?- me separé de él y empecé a colocar la poción en frascos y a etiquetarlos.

- Usted también respondió a ese beso.

- Sí señor- enrojecí furiosamente, me concentré en lo que estaba haciendo.

- ¿Por qué?- sonrió con suficiencia al voltear la conversación.

- Porque quería hacerlo, porque necesitaba besarlo.

- Pero antes de besarme había besado a Malfoy- escupió el nombre.

- Sí pero eso fue bastante extraño.

- ¿Por qué?, según usted dijo él sabía cómo besar.

- Y sabe hacerlo, sin duda uno de los mejores besos que tuve fue ese- vi como una llama de furia atravesaba sus ojos, si quería menospreciar a Draco no lo lograría conmigo y además no estaba mintiendo- pero no fue algo que deseara antes.

- ¿Entonces por qué lo hizo?- en los meses que llevábamos trabajando juntos habíamos trazado una especie de confianza para poder preguntar algunas cosas personales.

- Porque sentí que nadie podía observarme, quería sentirme deseada por un momento, bonita- le conté algo que no había logrado dejarme aceptar, no era una chica materialista ni necesitaba la aprobación de nadie pero esa vez quise algo más.

- Yo la deseaba- confesó y me miró de frente- la deseo- quedé de piedra con esa confesión- disculpe señorita, no debí haberle dicho eso- bajó su mirada a los frascos de pociones y los empezó a revisar uno a uno.

- ¿Desde cuándo?- logré reaccionar.

- Desde cuarto año- respondió después de un par de tensos minutos de silencio.

- ¿Y por qué nunca me lo dijiste?- crucé mis brazos en el pecho.

- ¿Cómo hubieras aceptado que tu profesor de pociones te hubiera dicho que te deseaba?

- Hubiera respondido que yo también lo hacía, que odiaba entrar a recibir pociones y no poder tocarle ni un cabello a mi profesor, que cada vez que me insultabas deseaba besarte- esta vez él se quedó mudo.

- Eso no es cierto.

- Sí lo es, te deseaba desde tercer año pero mi profesor de pociones nunca daba ninguna señal de sentir absolutamente nada, no era lo suficientemente estúpida para decirte nada.

- Eres buena mintiendo.

- No lo hago- empezaba a aburrirme el que no me creyera- deseaba que en algún momento tuviera una detención contigo para poder estar a solas como hoy, para poder besarte, acariciarte.

- Señorita Granger, está jugando con fuego- advirtió, el problema era que deseaba hacerlo.

- ¿Y qué si quiero hacerlo?- le miré desafiante.

- No me haría responsable de lo que pasara.

- ¿Qué podría pasar señor?- empecé a incitarlo.

- No debería tentarme- tenía una pequeña batalla moral en su interior.

- No me ha dicho…profesor Snape- abrió sus ojos y había determinación en ellos.

- Podría terminar haciéndole el amor en ese escritorio.

- ¿Una fantasía señor?- sentía como empezaba a excitarme al imaginarlo.

- Unos cuantos pensamientos impuros sobre usted señorita Granger- me taladró con la mirada- pero era demasiado complicado que la perfecta prefecta hiciera algo erróneo para castigarla.

- ¿Por qué no me los cuenta profesor?

- Podría enseñárselo- asentí.

Severus se acercó y besó mis labios posesivamente, lo deseaba, deseaba que me hiciera suya tal y como lo había imaginado él, pasó sus manos por mi cintura atrayéndome hasta sentir mi cuerpo completamente unido a él, me solté de sus brazos y me acerqué a su escritorio y me senté en él, le hice señas con una mano y lentamente empecé a tomar los botones de mi blusa y a quitarlos uno por uno.

- Parece que una leona se ha portado mal hoy- dijo y acarició con la punta de sus dedos, sobre mi pantalón de mezclilla, mis piernas, sentí varias ráfagas de electricidad recorrer mi cuerpo.

- No profesor Snape- hice un mohín inocente, se suponía que era la perfecta prefecta.

- No me mienta- me gritó y arrancó sin piedad los botones de mi camisa, la dejó caer al suelo- no me gustan las mentiras señorita Granger- observaba detenidamente mi brassiere rojo.

- Le digo la verdad profesor Snape, no he hecho nada- vi como un bulto empezaba a crecer en sus pantalones, traté de tomarle la túnica pero sus manos me impidieron esa labor.

- ¿Le he ordenado que lo haga?- negué con la cabeza- entonces no, quítese ese maldito brassiere y tírelo lejos, no quiero verlo en usted.

- Profesor Snape- lo llamé e hice lo que me había ordenado- ¿no quiere ayudarme?

- ¡Qué impertinente es!, por eso debería bajarle puntos a su casa ¿pero no queremos que Gryffindor salga más perjudicado verdad?- negué de nuevo- acuéstese en mi escritorio.

Lo hice y él empezó a besarme lentamente, sus manos tomaban el cierre del pantalón pero sin quitarlo, traté de quitarle de nuevo su túnica pero volvió a quitarme.

- ¿Acaso quiere que de verdad la castigue?- negué con la cabeza pero deseaba decir que sí, lo necesitaba.

Quité mis manos, él las tomó y con su mano izquierda las aprisionó lejos de su cuerpo, bajó su boca hasta depositar pequeños besos en mi cuello empecé a gemir y a de verdad desearlo, tomó con su otra mano mi pezón y empezó a masajearlo hasta dejarlo erecto, hizo lo mismo con el otro.

- ¿Profesor?- lo llamé, necesitaba que dejara de jugar, tenía lava en mis bragas y él parecía no darse cuenta.

- Miss Granger- me soltó completamente y cruzó sus brazos en el pecho- usted está aquí por una detención, tóquese- me ordenó.

Seguí con mis manos el trabajo que él no había terminado, pasé mis manos por mi cara, bajé hasta mi estómago y suavemente posicioné mis dedos en mis pechos, empecé a friccionarlos y a gemir quedamente en el lugar, bajé una de mis manos hasta el cierre del pantalón pero de un manotazo él había impedido que lo abriera.

- Debería de verdad castigarla, me estoy cansando que no haga caso a las indicaciones- sus dedos empezaron a jugar con el cierre de mi pantalón, su boca besaba mi cuerpo por debajo de mi ombligo.

Quitó mis zapatos de tacón pequeño y los dejó ordenadamente al lado mío, besó mis pies y metía su boca entre mis dedos, cerré los ojos y gemí con fuerza.

Sus dedos habían quitado el broche de mi pantalón y bajaban demasiado lento para mi gusto, empezaba a desesperarme y él lo sabía.

- ¿No conoce otro color que no sea el rojo?- dijo y bajó lentamente mi pantalón, pasaba sus dedos en mis piernas y sentía la necesidad de él.

- No- esperaba cabrearlo al no ser formal con él.

Quitó por completo mi ropa y solo quedaba en unas pequeñas braguitas rojas, me volteó suavemente y quedé con mis pies en el suelo pero recostada al escritorio, todo mi trasero estaba expuesto a él.

- ¿Nadie le enseñó a respetar a sus superiores?- me dio una suave nalgada pero bastante sonora, pasó su lengua por mi espalda y me estremecí visiblemente.

- Sí pero trato de olvidar esas reglas de vez en cuando- no sabía por qué pero me sentía desinhibida en ese momento, lo deseaba.

- Entonces debería recordárselas yo- sus dedos tocaban en la parte trasera de mis muslos y empecé a gemir más fuerte, pasaba sus dedos por encima de las bragas presionando mi clítoris pero muy rápidamente.

Bajó su lengua hasta mis piernas, las lamía y mordía en algunos puntos, me separó los pies para poder tener mejor acceso a la parte superior de mis muslos pero sin tocar la parte que necesitaba atención urgente de él.

- Severus por favor- me hice de piedra al recordar que a un profesor jamás se le llamaba por su nombre, él se incorporó y se separó completamente de mí.

- Definitivamente merece un castigo señorita- sonrió con aires de suficiencia- acaba de faltarle al respeto a su profesor.

- Pero profesor Snape yo no quería…- me interrumpió poniendo un dedo en mis labios.

- Póngase boca arriba en mi escritorio- lo hice- quítese esas endemoniadas bragas y démelas, tengo que tener una prueba de su detención- lo hice y él al tenerlas en la mano las olfateó, las guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sonrió y me miró de nuevo.

- Quiero que se toque usted sola- me pidió y se sentó en la silla del escritorio, desde esa vista tenía una perfecta visión de lo que yo hacía.

Empecé suavemente a tocar mis piernas, necesitaba hacer lo que él decía, estaba en una detención, tomé mis pezones y pellizqué delicadamente, cerré los ojos para poder imaginar toda la situación en la que me encontraba, estaba en el escritorio de mi profesor masturbándome para excitarlo, recordarlo solo hacía que me excitara más, mis manos poco a poco dejaban el lugar y empezaban a bajar hasta mi hinchado clítoris, lo tomé entre mis dedos y empecé a masajearlo suavemente, mis gemidos llenaban el lugar, el olor a mi sexo inundaba delicadamente la estancia, con mi otra mano empecé a pasarla entre mi entrada del coño, necesitaba algo más que solo mis dedos pero él no me lo daría tan fácilmente, introduje un dedo y empecé a sacarlo y meterlo rápidamente, empecé a pellizcar mi clítoris en busca de un inminente orgasmo.

- Quite sus dedos de ahí- escuché vagamente la orden de mi profesor, renuentemente hice caso.

- ¿Me ayudará profesor?- le pedí y abrí mis ojos.

- No señorita- quería llorar de frustración, necesitaba alivio- usted hizo algo muy malo y no merece una recompensa de mi parte.

- Prometo portarme bien pero por favor no me deje así- observé su mirada de triunfo, sabía que su polla necesitaba atención pero él no me dejaría tocarlo.

- Granger, dígame una cosa- pasaba despreocupadamente sus dedos por mis piernas, enviaba electricidad a todas partes de mi cuerpo y no podía pensar en nada- ¿Cuándo he dejado que un alumno me pida algo?

- Nu un unca pro profesor- empezaba a temblar mi voz de ansiedad, lo necesitaba y él no hacía nada más que jugar conmigo.

- ¿Entonces qué está pidiendo?- me separó más las piernas y sus dedos empezaron a recorrer mi vagina, empecé a gemir con una simple caricia de él- Y dígame- empezó a introducir un dedo dentro mío- ¿quién fue su primer hombre? Porque obviamente usted no es virgen- no podía pensar en la respuesta, empezó a mover su dedo dentro de mi cuerpo hasta tocar mi pequeño botón G, empecé a gritar de placer y él incrementaba sus movimientos, sentí mi vagina contraerse pero antes que llegara mi orgasmo él detuvo sus movimientos completamente y sacó su dedo de mi cuerpo- respóndame- empecé a lloriquear, lo necesitaba y él me hacía llegar a límites dolorosos de placer.

- Fue Ron profesor- centré mi mente en lo que me preguntaba.

- ¿Y dónde?

- En su habitación en la Torre de Prefectos.

- Y dígame otra cosa- bajó su boca hasta dejarla a la altura de mi clítoris- ¿hace cuánto fue?- empezó a tomar con su boca mi botón de placer, cerré los ojos fuertemente y dejé salir un gemido gritado, mordisqueaba delicadamente la zona e introducía un par de dedos dentro de mí, volvió a tomar posesión de mi cuerpo con sus dedos y me dejó al borde de un orgasmo…de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué para?- empecé a patear el escritorio con los pies y crucé mis brazos, él se separó completamente y sonrió ante el pequeño berrinche que había armado.

- No me ha respondido- lo miré con incredulidad, ¿me dejó al borde de un orgasmo por una pregunta?, empecé a llorar de verdad por la frustración.

- Hace tres años, solo esa vez y nos dimos cuenta que nada entre nosotros sexual funcionaría, ¿complacido?- lo observé detenidamente.

- Mucho- me besó delicadamente, lo necesitaba de verdad.

Empezó a bajar delicadamente por mi cuerpo, sus dedos tomaban posesión de mi clítoris suavemente, llevándome delicadamente a la completa excitación, bajó sus pantalones hasta las rodillas y de una estocada introdujo su miembro en mi cuerpo, pequeñas estrellas rojas y negras surcaron mi visión al tener un inmediato orgasmo, su miembro tocaba mi punto G alargando las sensaciones más tiempo, me quedé sin respiración y arqueé mi cuerpo buscando más contacto, al recuperar el control normal de mi cuerpo observé a Severus componer una cara de completa satisfacción y gruñir en su paraíso, sentí como potentes chorros de semen tocaban mi cuerpo hasta que él volvió a abrir los ojos.

Recostó su cabeza entre mis senos y respiró por un momento, subió su cabeza y me besó delicadamente.

- ¿Contenta?- preguntó.

- Demasiado- lo besé de nuevo.

_**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**_

_**¿Estoy perdonada por haber durado tanto? La verdad el Lemon salió rapidísimo pero la conversación del principio fue dema difícil de escribirlo, me costó pero aquí está.**_

_**Irenne Snape Addams: Te he dicho que sos un Sol, ja ja ja, de verdad TQM por los comens tan acertados tuyos, siempre capaces de levantar ánimos, me gusta dejarlas intrigadas, imagino sus caras de: voy a matar a la escritora. Ja ja ja. Yo también quiero unos diamantes. Cuídate.**_

_**Besos, espero sus reviews.**_

_**Mnica Snape.**_


	13. Campo

Cap 13.

- Demasiado- lo besé de nuevo.

INICIO DEL CAPÍTULO.

Cerré los ojos por un segundo, acababa de tener sexo con mi profesor y jefe en su escritorio, él tenía apoyada su cabeza en mi estómago recuperando un poco la energía y recuperando parte del aire que necesitaba.

- Deberíamos trabajar- le recordé después de un par de minutos en esa posición, el asintió y se levantó.

Busqué rápidamente las prendas en el suelo para poder vestirme y empezar varias pociones que teníamos atrasadas desde hace una semana, comenzamos a sacar los instrumentos y a trabajar para rápidamente sacar los pedidos de la enfermería y poder empezar con mis lecciones.

Pasaron un par de horas y empezamos a realizar la poción matalobos para Remus, esa era prácticamente mi última lección del año porque al día siguiente sería 31 de diciembre, ese día la pasaríamos rodeados de amigos y algunos familiares, los señores Weasley me habían invitado a pasar con ellos las fiestas y necesitaba tomar el rumbo de mis pensamientos antes de empezar a dar lecciones a los de grados inferiores la semana siguiente, tal vez La Madriguera no fuera el lugar ideal para descansar pero los pelirrojos eran parte de mi familia y necesitaba estar con ellos.

- Dos partes de azafrán para darle el color indicado y terminamos- dije en voz baja mientras la poción empezaba a ponerse violeta claro y estaba lista para ser de consumo.

Severus revisaba la poción para asegurarse de que podía ser administrada y una lechuza entró por la ventana para posarse en mi hombro, le quité un pequeño mensaje que tenía entre sus patas y ella salió volando por donde había entrado.

_**Hermione:**_

_**¿Tienes algo que hacer en la noche?, no, perfecto. Te espero en la Sala Común de la Torre de Premios Anuales para invitarte a salir, no acepto un no por respuesta.**_

_**D.M**_

- ¿Y esa carta? Me quedé bastante descolocada al observar cómo él mismo respondía sus preguntas y tenía la seguridad de que iba a aceptar, tiré rápidamente la carta al fuego suave que estaba en la chimenea y sentí como una mirada penetrante se posaba en mí pero traté de ignorarla lo mejor posible.

- ¿Está todo bien?- preguntó Severus al ver como el papel terminaba de arder y solo quedaba carbón de él.

- Todo está perfecto- sonreí pero era más que obvia la mentira que decía, él alzó las cejas bastante molesto con ello.

- Puede retirarse- me dijo y me acerqué para besarlo.

Salí de su despacho y subí las escaleras hasta la Sala de Premios Anuales, no pensaba salir con Draco por más que quisiera que lo hiciera, tenía que empacar mi equipaje para salir mañana a primera hora a La Madriguera, mientras lo hacía empecé a recordar lo que acabábamos de hacer Severus y yo hace apenas un par de horas, sonreí al recordar el placer que podía él dar solo con su voz o con su boca, deseaba tenerlo unas mil veces más y poder disfrutar todo de él, lo amaba, de eso estaba completamente segura y quería tenerlo para mí pero ¿cómo podría hacerlo?

- Hermione- me llamó un cuadro desde la pared- hay un joven que quiere hablar con usted afuera, el león de la puerta está a punto de sufrir un colapso si usted no lo atiende- ¿tanto me había distraído pensando en Severus que la puerta no había logrado captar mi atención?

Salí y al entrar a la Sala Común encontré muchas cosas que hace unos minutos no habían estado ahí; encontré que los sillones habían sido retirados dando lugar a una hermosa sábana que simulaba césped, habían varias flores luminosas flotando en la estancia y dándole una tonalidad cremosa al lugar, cierta música amena al lugar sonaba desde varios lugares del salón, del techo caía cierto rocío (N/A: los pelillos de gato, las pequeñas gotas de lluvia que cae antes de la lluvia fuerte) que hacía sentirse como en el campo.

- Sabía que no ibas a aceptar cenar conmigo así que traje la cena hasta acá- dijo Draco haciendo su aparición desde la puerta de entrada.

_**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO.**_

_**Hey, ¿hay alguien leyendo? Sé que no tengo perdón por durar un mes en escribir y poner un cap súper pequeño pero los profes de la facu parece que no tienen vida propia y nos ponen a trabajar como si no hubiera un mañana, aquí estoy escribiendo esto y en Semana Santa fijo subo algo más grande.**_

_**¿Qué pasará en la cena? Ja ja ja, ya lo veremos.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**Mnica Snape.**_


	14. Cita

Cap 14.

- Sabía que no ibas a aceptar cenar conmigo así que traje la cena hasta acá- dijo Draco haciendo su aparición desde la puerta de entrada.

INICIO DEL CAPÍTULO

Lo miré sin comprender qué debía decir, él comprendió mi extrañeza y con su mano señaló una parte del mantel que tenía unas hojas secas haciendo el papel de asiento suave sobre el césped, me senté y él también lo hizo a mi lado.

- ¿Qué es esto?- logré decir con cierto esfuerzo de mi parte.

- Mi manera de agradecerte todo- abrí mi boca para hablar pero el colocó sus dedos sobre mi boca y me impidió hacerlo- no podré agradecer que hubieras salvado a mi familia aún cuando hemos hecho todo para apartarte de nuestro camino pero leona, no podré jamás dejarte de agradecer el que hubieras apartado las diferencias y estés aquí conmigo como mi amiga- sonrió y vi como sus facciones se suavizaban, sus ojos plateados quedaban más expuestos hacia mí y dejaban entrever lo que le costaba tener ese detalle conmigo, decía la verdad en lo que había expresado y estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para decirlo.

- Draco- empecé a obligarme a hablar, bajé mi mirada hacia el suelo y observé maravillada el realismo que tenía la manta, pequeños bichos salían del césped para volverse a esconder- no sé qué decir- expresé lo mejor que pude lo que pasaba.

- No tienes que decir nada- sonrió más, su orgullo Slytherin relucía en ese momento- yo todo lo hago perfecto- reí ante el oportuno comentario.

La serpiente sacó de un pequeño canasto un par de pequeños manteles que colocó delicadamente frente a nosotros, seguidamente sacó un jarro con jugo de calabaza y dos vasos que llenó casi hasta el borde, tomé uno y bebí un poco para bajar el nudo que empezaba a formárseme en la garganta. Draco sacó un pañuelo que inmediatamente puso en sus piernas y me señaló para que me girara.

- ¿Qué haces?- pregunté divertida y sentí como el rubio tomaba parte de mi cabello para apartarlo.

- Vas a probar todo lo que aquí hay pero sin ver qué es- ató el pañuelo suavemente y quedé completamente a oscuras.

Busqué a Draco con mis manos para tener un punto de referencia y toqué su hombro suavemente, se escucharon sonidos de varios contenedores al abrirse y el aire se inundó de varios olores fácilmente reconocibles, tomillo, ajo y perejil eran los imperantes en el lugar, sentí como un pequeño tenedor se acercaba a mi boca y la abrí, sentí un sabor desconocido pero completamente delicioso inundando mi paladar, no sabía qué era pero su concentración era perfecta.

Pasamos parte de la noche comiendo, descubrí que varias de las recetas eran originarias de la casa Slytherin y estaban preparadas por los elfos y por él, hablamos de lo perfecto de ese último curso y de qué haríamos al salir de Hogwarts.

- Tendré que estudiar Economía Muggle y Mágica para poder sacar adelante las empresas de mi padre- me confesó Malfoy y con su varita hizo desaparecer todo excepto el jugo de calabaza para recostarse en el césped.

- ¿Es eso de verdad lo que te apasiona?- pregunté y me recosté a su lado.

- No- contestó después de un largo silencio- pero no tengo otra opción.

- Siempre hay otra salida Draco- me levanté un poco y puse mis manos en su pecho- lo peor que puede pasar es no luchar.

- Optimismo Gryffindor- sonrió- ya veo de dónde viene.

- No es optimismo, es la verdad. ¿Qué te apasiona?

- Ahorita como estás me apasionas- bromeó, golpeé suavemente su pecho y sonreí- creo que las relaciones entre ministerios son lo que podría lograr mejor- se sumió en sus pensamientos- mi padre detestaba cualquier coa que tuviera que ver con otros magos que no fueran él o sus amigos mortífagos.

- ¿Y por qué no vas por esa rama?- pregunté curiosa y vi cómo volvía a la realidad.

- Debo mantener un status social para hacer valer la importancia de mi empresa y del apellido de mi familia, solo quedó yo Herms.

- Precisamente por eso deberías seguir tus sueños, no los de tu padre- dije y quedamos en un absorto silencio interrumpido solamente por un suave sonido de lluvia fuera del castillo.

- ¿Y la enseñanza te apasiona Herms?- tomó un mechón de mi cabello y lo apartó.

- Bastante Draco- le sonreí ante el gesto- siempre quise ser maestra, desde pequeña en el mundo muggle.

- ¿Cómo es ese mundo?- preguntó con una curiosidad de niño- mi padre nunca me dejó ni acercarme a él.

- Tendrás que conocerlo, tengo que llevarte- debía hacerlo si era Economía Muggle lo que quería estudiar.

- ¿De verdad?- no ocultó la sonrisa de haber logrado algo.

- Si, tendremos que buscar un día libre y hacerlo.

Charlamos un poco más y al darnos cuenta que eran casi las tres de la mañana nos levantamos y con un par de hechizos desaparecimos todo lo que habíamos hecho.

- Buenas noches Hermione- se despidió de mí- me gustó mucho cenar contigo.

- También yo Draco- sus ojos plata se hincharon de orgullo- Buenas noches.

Draco se acercó y me dio un suave beso en la mejilla pero al separarse tomó mis labios y depositó un pequeño beso en ellos, me quedé de piedra y él galantemente dio media vuelta y entró a su habitación, entré en la mía como autómata y me acosté en la cama, definitivamente tenía mucho que pensar.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO.

_**Hola, ya ven este cap, qué les parece? Ya sé, es muy sádico de mi parte hacerles esto a uds pero en la U he aprendido de mis profes a ser sádica y disfrutarlo ja ja ja…**_

_**Debo decir que este cap salió en un evento muy raro, estaba en otro edificio de la U, que no es mi facultad, tenía que subir al cuarto piso de él y me monté en el ascensor, cuando iba por el tercero esa vara empezó a moverse raro y casi ni subía, me acordé del fic y de algunos comentarios que me habían hecho uds (sí, si los leo) y se me ocurrió todo esto (nunca más vuelvo a subirme a ese ascensor, subo a pie los pisos).**_

_**Otro punto, no sé si respondí reviews (díganme si respondí o no) pero créanme que de una u otra forma forman parte de este cap.**_

_**Final, estoy en puros exámenes así que comprenderán que no vaya a actualizar muy seguido pero no dejaré botada ninguna historia, estoy pendiente de ellas.**_

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**Besos.**_

_**Mnica Snape.**_


End file.
